The Bachelor
by love-jonasxx
Summary: James is a bachelor and Lily is a bachelorette. Will they find true love on the Bachelor? Better summary inside! R&R!
1. The Acceptions

**The Bachelor**

**Summary:** Sirius is sick of seeing his best friend not dating. So Arabella and he come up with a plan. They make him send in an application and audition for the **Bachelor** on ABC. They also try to convince another person to become one of the bachelorettes. See if their plan plays out or goes completely wrong.

**Chapter 1:** The Acceptances

"James, open the bloody letter!" pleaded Sirius.

Here I was, a twenty-three year old Auror. I am a hardworking person that doesn't have time for many distractions. I'm not involved with anyone at the moment. Being Auror takes up a lot of my time. I'm not complaining though, it's my two best friends that are. My best friends, Sirius Black and Arabella Manchmal, think that I need to settle down with someone. They say I'm no fun anymore. Whatever the bloody hell that is supposed to mean.

So here I was now, sitting around our kitchen table, holding what could change my life forever.

"Come on James," complained Ari. "Just open the damn letter. Maybe you will finally meet someone, and you can finally stop being such a boring person."

"Ha, ha," I said sourly.

"Just open it up Prongs," begged Sirius giving me his ever so famous puppy eyes.

"Hold your tail Padfoot," I said sarcastically.

I tore open the letter and stared at the contents in mock terror. Sirius ripped the letter out of my grip and glanced at it. He turned to Ari and gave her a high five.

Ari began, "Congratulations Mr. James Potter on being selected as our 9th Bachelor on ABC's The Bachelor. Enclosed we have times and dates of your departure. This is excellent James!"

"Aw, our little Prongsie is finally growing up," cooed Sirius.

"It says here that you will take a nonstop British Airway 283 flight. It leaves this Sunday at 9:55 am and will arrive in L.A. at 12:55 pm," explained Ari.

"How long is the flight?" wondered Sirius.

I took the letter and read, "11 hours."

"Wow, you have fun with that! It would probably be easier to Apparate," said Sirius.

"Well genius, they don't know James is a wizard," said Ari.

"Oh," he said. "They don't?"

I shook my head at him. "Well I have three days to change my mind."

Ari stared at him. "I will drag you to that airport if I have to. Sirius and I have to go check on something. Come on Sirius, let's go."

I looked at them pointedly. "Are you not going to tell me where you are going?"

"No," was the answer from Sirius right before he Apparated.

**

* * *

**

"Lily my dear!" called Ari as Sirius and she stepped into their flat.

"Yes Ari," Lily replied coming out of the kitchen with a book in her hand.

"What are you reading?" asked Sirius.

"A book," said Lily stating the obvious.

"I would never have guessed," cried Sirius.

"Did the mail come yet?" asked Ari.

"Yeah, it just came. It's sitting on the counter," said Lily still absorbed in her reading. "I haven't looked through it yet."

Ari walked into the kitchen and started sorting through their mail. 'Bill, bill, invitation, wedding, bill, come on be in here!' Ari thought to herself. 'Eureka.'

"Here's your letters," said Ari as she handed Lily some envelopes.

Lily glazed her eyes to the materials in front of her and shifted through her mail. Then she stopped on one, and Ari knew that it was probably the one she found.

Lily opened the envelope tentatively. Her eyes scanned the letter until her face broke into a grin.

"What?" Ari asked impatiently.

"I was picked as one of the twenty-five Bachelorettes," gaped Lily.

"Bloody hell!" shouted Sirius. "Damn, we're good aren't we Ari?"

"Yes, we are."

Lily said, "I'm leaving in a week!"

"Excellent, what day?"

"Wednesday."

"Are you going to start packing?" wondered Sirius.

"I have a week Sirius," laughed Lily, "I'll pack in five days."

"This is exciting!" exclaimed Ari.

"I'm going to have one of the best times of my life," said Lily as she turned on the TV. One of her favorite shows was on, CSI. She certianly loved this show, it might be because that Lily is an Auror. Or maybe just because she liked the guys on the show.

"I love this show!" shouted Lily.

"That's lovely," muttered Ari.

This CSI episode was about a sexual predator on the loose, and Sara's friend, Melissa and how her husband died. It was nearing the end of the show and they still hadn't figured out either situation.

Lily spoke up, "Reed is the sexual predator, no doubt about it. He can make up some damn good stories though."

"But he works during the day though."

"That's just his story; really, he peeks in on the girls when they are getting ready for bed. He watches them every night so he knows their schedule. Melissa also killed her husband," said Lily.

"How do you know that?"

"Well if you think about it, since the guy that broke into their house told them what happened, he didn't kill him. If he was guilty then why would he tell them that he broke an entry? Also if you look at the blood stain on the shirt it doesn't describe Sara's description."

"How are you so good at this?" asked Ari.

"I am an Auror, aren't I?" Lily looked at her friends with confusion.

"I thought you were a singer," Sirius said.

"That's my cover up," Lily said happily, "Moody wants me to travel the world to see if Voldemort has influenced any other part of the world other than most of Europe." Sirius nodded dumbly, pretending to understand.

"Well ladies I must be going," announced Sirius. "Good luck Lily, I'll be there to see you off ma'dear."

"Thanks," smiled Lily. "Bye Sirius."

* * *

**Sunday**

I woke up at 6:30 am since I had to be there at 7:45. Sirius woke up early and finished helping me pack my bags. I was all set at 7:15 and my stomach was grumbling. The bacon in my freezer looked very tempting but I decided to go with some cereal instead. I was so anxious to get to the airport.

At 7:30, Sirius and I drove to the airport. Sirius was making a scene as usual. He was pretending to weep and hang all over me. I laughed and gave him a quick hug. I was going to miss Sirius. He wasn't allowed to pass the metal detectors, so I gave him one last wave and started my new adventure.

For a couple hours I sat around the gate. I bought a coffee and a newspaper. Our flight was on time. Around 9:00, the plane began boarding. I was seated in 14C.

The lady at the entrance of the gate called out, "Rows 1 – 10 are being seated at this time."

Everyone that was Row 1 – 10 rose and lined up behind the gate.

Ten minutes later, the lady called again, "Rows 11 – 20 are now being seated."

I rose from my seat and made my way to the gate. I handed the lady my ticket.

She tore off part of it and handed it back to me. "Have a nice flight."

"Thank you," I told her and continued down the hall.

It took another half an hour to get everyone seated on the plane. By 9:50, everyone was finally seated. Kids were quieted. Parents were relaxing in their seats. Loners were staring out the windows. And old people were trying to make conversation with the people sitting next to them.

I was seated next to the window. I immediately pulled out my music. Ten minutes later the Captain announced that we were flying high above the Atlantic Ocean and that we would have our first movie in about ten minutes.

The first movie was _X-Men_. It was a movie that I have seen on numerous occasions. So I listened to my music through that movie. Around 11:00 London time, the Hostess passed around some drinks.

Another movie came on at 2:00; _Charlie's Angels_. I watched this movie. I fell asleep around 4:15 and didn't walk up until there was an hour left of our flight. I caught the tail end of _Return of the King_.

"This is your Captain speaking," sounded the voice over the movie, "we are scheduled to land at 12:55 pm Los Angeles time. Right now it is 12:30 pm. We are right on time, and will be arriving in LAX in twenty-five minutes. Thank you for flying British Airways and enjoy your time in Los Angeles, California."

The sign above the seats blinked; Buckle Up. Our landing was smooth. It took awhile to actually get off the plane, but I was there nonetheless. I gathered my luggage at the conveyor belt, and walked around looking for some sort of sign as to where I should go.

Speak of a sign. There was an elderly man with graying hair in a black suit with a sign that read 'James Potter'. He looked more like a grandfather than someone to work on something like this.

I walked up to him and said, "Hello, I'm James Potter."

"Welcome to Los Angeles Mr. Potter. I am your driver Ned Warner," said the gentlemen, extending his hand forward.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," he said. "Come this way. There is a limo waiting for you."

"Okay," I said, following Ned.

The limo was a plain, black stretch. It was gleaming in the afternoon sunlight of Los Angeles. I took in the sight around me. There were palm trees that lined the streets, blue skies were filtered with fluffy white clouds.

"Mr. Potter, would you care for a bite to eat before I take you to your house?" asked Ned politely. "You are not expected at the house for another two hours."

"I would love that," I said. "I missed the food on the plane."

Fifteen minutes later, Ned pulled up to a restaurant called Big Daddy's Barbeque. How American. The food was excellent. I had barbeque ribs. They were amazing.

From there, Ned drove me to the house. It took about forty minutes. I didn't know where we were going, or how this place was going to look. I thought it was going to be a normal sized house.

Ned pulled into an ancient looking Chateau mansion. It was beautiful. The outside walls were covered in stones. Flowers and trees were planted everywhere. The Chateau was practically hidden.

Inside was even more glorious than the outside. There was a grand staircase that was made of marble and twisted all the way up the stairs. Ned led me into the deliberation room where Chris was seated.

"Thank you," I whispered to Ned.

"No problem Mr. Potter," said Ned.

"Mr. Potter is my father, please call me James," I pleaded. "My friends also call me Prongs from time to time."

"Alright Prongs," he said with a wink and walked back outside.

"Good evening James," said Chris. "This is your deliberation room. As you know twenty-five beautiful women are going to be arriving here on Wednesday evening. One of the girls is your friend and also the spy. She will be filling you in on what's going on in the house. Now I advise you to rest up for Wednesday. Enjoy the Hidden Chateau, it's all yours."

I took my liberty and roamed through "The Castle" as I liked to call it. Not as grand as Hogwarts, but somewhat as luxurious. I could get used to this place.

**

* * *

****Wednesday**

Ari was overly excited and woke me up at about 6:00 this morning. She was rather helpful until it was time for her to go to work.

"Now Lily, be a good little girl and write me lots," said Ari, hugging me tightly.

"Oh, I will Ari," I said. "I am so excited!"

"I'm excited for you!" she squealed. "Sirius will meet you at the airport to see you off. Bye love!"

"Bye," I said hugging her.

Then she disappeared with a quick pop.

Soon enough I arrived at the airport. My butterflies began to dance around in my stomach. Sirius was there waiting for me. He saw me off and I hugged him.

"Thank you so much for coming to see me off," I said thanking him again.

"It's not a problem Lily," he said. "Have a good time!"

I waved to him. At 9:15, they started boarding the plane. I slept through most of the flight.

We arrived in Los Angeles a little later than planned. It was 1:30 pm, and we were twenty-five minutes late. But I didn't feel rushed at all. At the moment I was quite calm. From here I was going to the hotel where all the girls were staying until we went to the Hidden Chateau.

I gathered my belongings and set off to find the limo that was supposed to take me to the hotel. Half-way through my investigation, I met Beth, a very tall basketball player from Ohio. She was wearing an OSU shirt, and her blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She was going to be in the _Bachelor_ too. We hit it off very well and started talking immediately.

We soon found the main lounge of the airport. A dozen or so more girls were waiting there. There was a young man in a crisp black suit standing in the front calling out names.

The man called, "These limos will take you to the hotels you will be staying in until tonight. Don't forget what limo you are in because it will be the same one tonight. Limo One; Adriana, Coral, Paula, Sasha, and Yolanda. You may now exit through the double doors. The limo is waiting just outside." Five beautiful girls made their way to the limo.

"Limo Two is now here," preceded the Man. "Beth M., Dani, Molly, Ursula, and Wilma please go to the limo." Beth whispered a quick bye and she left.

"Limo Three; Beth W., Gabriella, Isabella, Opal, and Tanya. Limo Four; Emily, Fawn, Kendal, Raquel, and Valerie. And Limo Five; Heidi, Jocelyn, Lily, Nicole, and Queen. Good luck," finished the announcer.

I grabbed my bags and nervously made my way to the last limo. On the way I met a pretty ash brown haired, blue-green eyed girl. She was Jocelyn, and we made small talk on our way to the hotel. The other three girls were all fighting about something.

"Are you as nervous as I am?" wondered Jocelyn.

"I'm getting there," I said.

The limo stopped at a hotel. All the girls got out and went to their respected rooms. We weren't supposed to leave until 7:30. It was now 5:45. I decided to go wander around the hotel. I met up with some other girls; Beth, Jocelyn, Emily, and Gabriella. We talked around the pool for about a half an hour. Then we went back to our rooms to get ready.

"Hm," I said tapping my chin, "the green dress, the red dress, or the black dress?"

I answered my own question by picking the green dress. It was a deep emerald green color that matched my eyes perfectly. It fit snug to my figure. The neck was a plunging V-Neck that exposed my creamy white skin. The bottom of the dress ended right before the knees and flared out. It was my favorite dress of all times.

At 7:15, someone knocked on my door and told me that we were leaving in fifteen minutes, and to meet in the lobby.

The drive to the Hidden Chateau was about twenty minutes. The girls were fighting over who would get out of the limo first. They finally decided on this order; Queen, Nicole, Heidi, Jocelyn, and then me. We were the last limo too. So I would be the last person of the night.

The driver told us that we would be arriving at the mansion in five minutes. My nerves skyrocketed.


	2. Bachelorettes

**Chapter 2:** Bachelorettes

I fumbled over my tie for the thousandth time. The first limo was to arrive in less than five minutes. My palms had to be sweating Galleons, I was so nervous. It finally seemed like I was finally doing something right for my life.

The first black limo drove up the driveway and I met five outstanding women. Yolanda had somewhat of an attitude problem. The next limo pulled in and my nervousness shriveled away. The next five women were all extremely beautiful too. Beth was extremely tall, which frightened me a bit. Now that Molly girl, she was absolutely gorgeous. She had golden brown hair and brown eyes. She really caught my eye. The third limo brought Beth W., Gabriella, Isabella, Opal, and Tanya. Emily, Fawn, Kendal, Raquel, and Valerie were in the fourth limo. In the final limo; Queen, Nicole, Heidi, Jocelyn, and Lily.

Lily was the last to arrive, and we shook hands which ended quickly since it felt like lighting had pierced my hand.

"Hello I'm Lily," she said somewhat hesitantly.

"You look ravishing," I whispered, "by the way I'm James."

She laughed heartily, "I figured you were the one that everyone was talking about. You really fit their description, hot, glasses, and hot accent."

I smiled, "Well, I guess they were right. You have somewhat of an accent too."

"Yeah, I'm from England," she said.

"Me too," he said, "wow, small world."

She laughed, it sounded like bells. "Well, nice to meet you."

"Likewise," I said as she retreating inside the mansion, her emerald green dress billowing behind her.

Everyone was stunningly beautiful. Now I had to talk or try to talk with all twenty-five women. I stepped into the mansion with Chris.

Chris cleared his throat, "Excuse me ladies, but the party is about to begin. Welcome to the Hidden Chateau. Now, everyone, meet the bachelor James Potter!"

All the girls' were hollering and whistling as I said hi. The first group that I talked to was Nicole, Opal, Valerie, and Yolanda.

"So what do you do for a living?" I asked.

"I'm a country singer," boasted Yolanda.

"Wicked, even though I'm not a big fan of country," I said.

"I love your accent," said Nicole batting her long eyelashes.

"Thank you."

"Are you from England?" asked Opal.

"Yes. London, England is where I was raised."

"Awesome," cooed Valerie.

"Well, I'm going to go talk to them," I said glancing over to where Emily, Lily, and Gabriella sat chatting.

"Oh, you don't want to talk to them," said Nicole innocently.

"Why not?"

"We are way more interesting," said Opal.

"Bye girls." I made my way over to the other group.

"Hey James," said Emily as the other girls glanced up.

"You're Emily, right?" I asked, shaking her hand.

"Yes."

"And you are..."

"Gabriella, but everyone calls me Gabby."

"And you are Lily," I said remembering our little chat from before.

"Well yes that would be me," she said playfully.

I shook their hands and we chatted for awhile. The other girls kept me busy too. Then Chris came in ringing his cup. "Sorry ladies. James I need you to come with me. See you all at the Rose Ceremony."

In the deliberation room Chris told them that I would be giving out a white rose to the girl that had the biggest impression on me. I deliberated for quite some time; soon enough Chris came to bring me to the living room.

I walked out into the room with all the girls lined up on the stairs.

I spoke first. "Good evening ladies. Tonight I am to give out a white rose to the woman who had the biggest impression on me. The other fourteen roses will be given to the people I want to know better."

My hand found the white rose on the petal stool. My mind was racing into overdrive, then I said, "Molly."

Molly, wearing black heels, a tiny red dress, and lots of make up approached me with a smug smile on her face.

"Will you accept this rose?"

"Of course."

"Nicole, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes."

"Dani, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes."

"Beth M., will you accept this rose?" Lily smiled as Beth received her rose.

"Gabby, will you accept this rose?"

"I'd be honored."

"Tanya, will you accept this rose?"

"Definitely."

"Jocelyn, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes."

"Fawn, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes."

"Lily, will you accept this rose?" Lily had indeed caught my eye. Her stunning auburn hair and startling emerald green eyes could make anyone look twice at her. She looked oddly familiar.

"Yes, of course," Lily said quietly, somewhat nervously. Whenever he said her name butterflies erupted inside her. He seemed vaguely familiar.

The ceremony continued to where Wilma, Emily, Sasha, Raquel, Heidi, and Paula were given a rose. Most of the girls unpicked walked away quietly. I felt bad for having to let go so many stunning women. We toasted with our wine glasses, and then we said our good-byes until the group dates.

Lily was last, yet again, so we talked a bit longer.

"You are always last to talk to me," I smiled.

"Well I'm not very competitive to get to the "prize" as some girls call you," she said responding with the same gesture.

"I really hope you stay around for a long time," I whispered to her.

She blushed and said, "Me too. I really want to find true love. And if it is not with you, maybe I will know what to expect when I find it. I'll see you on the group date."

"Sleep well Lily," I said and gave her a peck on her cheek.

She left with a nod. My lips felt like they were about to explode after touching her soft, velvety skin. Although I didn't know this, but Lily was thinking the same thoughts as I was.

**

* * *

**

**Chatsworth White House**

The Chatsworth White House was amazing. The whole place was creamy white. It was gorgeous. There are five bedrooms, so there were three girls to a room. In my room were Emily and Jocelyn.

I quickly made friends with Emily, Jocelyn, Raquel, Sasha, and Beth M. All the girls were in a frenzy trying to find their beds. Most of the talk tonight was; did you see how cute his hair is? He is so hot! That accent is to die for. I looked over at Emily and we smiled and shook our heads. Emily was the only person I could relate too. We got along really well together.

"So Em, you are from Florida?"

"Well yeah, I'm from Orlando now. I was born in France though."

"I used to live in London, but my career brought me to the states."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a singer."

"Really, that's cool! I think I've heard of you before."

"You might have," I said. "I'm big right now in England, so it will be hitting the states soon. What do you do?"

"I'm in the crime investigation business."

"Oh bloody wicked! I love that kinda stuff."

"Me too," said Emily.

Jocelyn walked in with her hair up in a towel. "What's up roomies?"

"Waiting for you to get out of the shower!" exclaimed Emily. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

I laughed. "This is going to be an interesting month."

"You could say that again."


	3. Dates

**Chapter 3: **Impression date and Group date

The next morning the date box came early. Nicole eagerly tore open the envelope. The paper read 'Molly' on the top. Molly snatched it away from her and read the letter out loud.

"Dear Molly, Dress for a night of play watching. We will go to a play of Shakespeare and then go out to eat at a romantic Italian restaurant," she sighed once she was finished, and held the paper up to her heart.

Emily looked over at me and fluttered her eyes in imitation of Molly. I snorted. Soon enough all the other girls were bubbling around Molly, asking her about the date. Molly hasn't even gone on the date yet, but she loved the attention anyway. Then she began to talk about how romantic he was.

We met him no more than a day ago, and they were already crazy in love with the guy. Molly's date was to begin at 1:30. Around 11:00, we all made our way to the swimming pool. Very few of us were actually swimming in the pool. Emily, Sasha, Beth, and I were having a very competitive contest on who can make the biggest splash. Everyone else was becoming pissed off at us for getting them wet. We really didn't care.

"Okay Sasha, can you beat Emily's?" I called to her as she prepped herself for her jump.

"Hell yes, I can!" shouted Sasha as she jumped into the crystal clear pool. Her splash was big but not as big as Emily's was.

"Alright Lils," called Beth, "you can do it!"

I took a deep breath then did a pose. I started to run like the gymnasts do on the Olympics. The diving board sprung out from underneath me. I tucked my knees up to my chest. The water engulfed me and I kicked my way back to the breathing beauty of life.

Emily shook her head. "Beth is going to squash me!"

Beth entered the water with a tidal wave of a splash. The three of us cheered endlessly. Beth exited the pool with a bow. I suggested a couple of drinks for the winner and contestants. I grabbed my colorful towel and made my way into the house. The door bell rang as I crossed the foyer. My body was dripping wet as I opened the door. There was James, dressed in khaki pants and a button down, light blue shirt. He looked positively gorgeous. He gave me a lopsided smile.

"Did you just come out of the shower?"

"No, I was in the pool having a splash contest," she said laughing. Her laughing was so enjoyable. "Wait one minute. I'll get Molly for you."

"Oh, okay," I was hoping to have time to talk to Lily instead of going on this date. Lily made me feel comfortable, while Molly made me feel… uncomfortable. That was the only word to really describe it. She was very beautiful; I had to give her that. But she was somewhat cocky and arrogant. Maybe I just need to get to know her better.

Molly walked down the stairs gracefully. When she reached the bottom she twirled around a bit. Her arm quickly found its way around my neck and dragged me to the door. I looked back and found Lily watching us leave. I gave her a wink and she greatly returned the gesture.

The afternoon went by as a blur. Molly talked a lot about her self. I tried to be reasonable, but my annoyance kicked in after a good half an hour. At the end of the date Molly was hanging all over me. She attempted to snog me a couple times. Every time I ended up telling her I didn't know her good enough, which was a total lie. She just talked for two hours about herself. I usually would have been hitting a girl like this up every night, back at Hogwarts. God, how I miss those years.

Sometimes, I dream about my years at Hogwarts. Sirius, Remus and I really were a bunch of crazy Marauders. Then there were the beautiful, sexy girls. Only one caught my eye, her name was Lily. She actually looks quite like the Lily that is here at the mansion. Oh well, as Sirius kindly reminds me everyday, you should just find her and sweep her off her feet.

Molly gave me a quick peck on the cheek before returning to the house.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chatsworth White House**

The second date box arrived during Molly's date. Heidi read the letter out loud; "Dani, Beth, Tanya, Wilma, Raquel, and Paula. Get ready for a night on the town. Dinner at Chinatown and a night of sight seeing."

James appeared at the house at 7:15, to pick up the group of girls. I once again, was passing the door when he rang the door bell. I opened it and he smiled.

"Have they named you the bell girl?" he asked and chuckled lightly.

I giggled, "No, but you always seem to ring the bell when I walk by it."

"Oh, is that how it is," smirked James.

'That smirked seemed to haunt her. Where the hell was it from?' I thought.

"Well Lily, I'll see you on the group date tomorrow," he said, watching some of the girls' descend down the stairs.

I caught him staring then whisper in his ear, "You know you want me."

He chuckled, "I know, I do."

That left me frazzled. My intention wasn't to make him want me; it was supposed to freak him out. But at the same time I meant what I said. His answer caught me off guard. James just smiled at me, and I walked into the kitchen to make me something for dinner. Em ran into me on the way by. She had seen our little exchange. My cheeks were tinged pink from the blush that I had acquired.

Emily bounced on her feet, "And what was that about Miss Lily?"

I smirked, she could be so childish sometimes, "Oh, nothing."

"Hell no," Emily said. "You whispered something to him. He smiled and said something back to you. You blushed and looked confused. That's not something big at all." She said the last big somewhat sarcastically.

"Alright, keep your bloody pants on," I moaned. I told her about how I always manage to answer the door and James and I always have a conversation. Emily listened very closely to my story.

At the end she said, "You sly dog."

"What?" I asked. "Every time he rings the door I happen to be right there."

"He so likes you," giggled Emily uncontrollably.

I said, "Well I hope so, I mean I do want to be here to find someone to love. He's kinda the only one here."

She laughed at me.

We relaxed outside in the hot tub with a pile of crackers and cheese. Even though it was near dusk, we sat out there talking like teenage school girls.

"So where did you go to school?" I asked her nibbling on a cracker.

"Well," she began, after a swig of her water, "my parents moved around a lot. But we some how ended up in France when I was around nine. I went to this school where we stayed for about ten months for seven years. It was a positively, wonderful experience. We had these dorms that looked out over a gorgeous view of the French mountain side. Then in my seventh year, I was named head girl. The head girl is kind of like the president of the grade, and I helped around the school a lot. There were so many lovely French men at my school. I was a right old player. I had a new boyfriend every month. Then I ended up meeting a wonderful British man. We worked at the same place."

I gapped at her. She described Hogwarts, but in a muggle kind of way. I wonder…

"What happened to him?"

She looked sad, "It's hard to explain."

I nodded, understanding that the hurt is still deep. Then I had this sudden urge to tell her about Hogwarts. But I really couldn't come out and say something like that when the cameras follow us everywhere.

"What was your school like?"

"I went to a place called Hogwarts in England. That place was like my home. I had so many friends, and everyone claimed I was popular." Emily chuckled. "We went to school from September to June. I was also head girl at my school. The head boy was the biggest prat ever. I don't even remember the idiot's name."

"Wait, are you …" she trailed off and then whispered softly so only I could hear, "a witch?"

I nodded uncertainly.

"Really, me too!"

"No way!"

"That is so weird!"

"Did you go to Beauxbatons?"

"Yes, I loved that school!"

"I can't believe it. Who thought I would meet another one on T.V.?"

"Are you a pure?"

"No… there is no blood in my family. I was the first one."

"I'm half."

"Wicked."

"Want to head back inside?"

"Sure."

Emily and I found a secluded room where we could talk about magic in private. Remembering all the spells and jinxes brought tears to my eyes. I truly did miss Hogwarts; friends, teachers, magic, hell I even missed Peeves. Hogwarts brought back memories, memories you can never replace. My four best friends were incredible. Arabella, Zoë, Paige, Roxi, and I were a riot at school. The most "wanted" females at Hogwarts, we were named.

We soon traveled back into the "real" world. The girls were back from their date and they were all giggling madly about James. They were talking about how he smiled at them or something stupid like that. Raquel came up to me and Emily and gushed about how James actually kissed her. I smiled at her feeling happy for her, yet feeling kind of jealous.

Emily and I retired shortly after that, becoming sick of their sweet talk. I turned on my light and crawled into my comfy bed. I curled up and dug out one of my Lord of the Ring books.

"God, you read that shit!" exclaimed Emily.

"I love these books, thank you very much!" I smirked, sticking my tongue out at her.

Em returned the gesture and said, "I couldn't get passed the first page."

"I'm a big reader."

"Which one are you reading?"

"Fellowship of the Ring, for the second time."

"Loser," she muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "G' Night Em."


	4. Love at first sight?

**I do not own the lyrics of Since U Been Gone. That is Kelly Clarkson's amazing self. Enjoy…**

**Chapter 4:** Love at first sight?

I awoke the next morning to loud squeals and screams. Apparently the Date Box had arrived and all the girls were waiting for me. Jocelyn guided me down the stairs and into the foyer. All the girls were anxiously waiting.

"Finally," said Molly snottily.

"Stuff it," snapped Jocelyn.

Molly rolled her eyes. Dani took liberty of reading the letter. "Dear Fawn, Sasha, Emily, Heidi, Nicole, Gabriella, Jocelyn, and Lily. Get ready for some backyard football, a barbeque, and a fun time."

James was to arrive around noon. Once again I managed to answer the door when he arrived. My outfit was very casual. I had on a comfortable green shirt and some faded jeans. I pulled my hair up in a messy bun on top of my head. James looked as gorgeous as ever. He had on a red polo shirt and jeans.

The rest of the girls soon filtered into the limo. I seated myself between Sasha and Heidi. Heidi was constantly flirting with James. I made small talk with Sasha while we were on our way. Once we were there, we played football, five versus four. James, Jocelyn, Gabby, and I were on one team. The other five were on the other team.

We played for about fifteen minutes. Most of the girls were out of breath and tired. I was okay, but Nicole looked like she was going to be sick. She stumbled over to James with her hand on her forehead.

"James, I don't feel so well," she moaned. James hurried her over to a table.

"Kick ass game Lily!" exclaimed Sasha, giving me a high five.

"I haven't played football since I was at least nine," I said bashfully.

"Come on, let's get some food," suggested Gabby.

We picked up paper plates and made our way to the grill. James had taken over management of the grill after he tended to Nicole. We each picked out our desired bun, and then we crowed around James.

He turned to me after serving Jocelyn, Fawn, Gabby, Sasha, and Emily.

"And what would Miss Lily like?" he asked playfully.

"Cheeseburger please, o' kind sir," I said.

"Coming right up," he said plopping my burger onto the bun that was on my plate.

"Thank you," I said greatly and gave him a small smile.

I continued down the long table. I put ketchup on my bun along with lettuce and pickles. Some barbeque chips were calling my name and I grabbed a handful. My plate was soon filled with chips, some French fires, and a peanut butter cookie. Emily saved me a seat by her on the picnic table. She handed me a glass of coke.

We had an engaging conversation with Gabby and Jocelyn about the movie Titanic. They all loved the movie since Leonardo Di Caprio was so hot. In my opinion, the movie was spectacular from its suspense.

James interrupted our conversation. "Excuse me ladies, but can I borrow Lily for a couple minutes."

Emily smiled at me and nodded. I abandoned my plate but grabbed my cup of coke. James led me to a secluded tree where we made our selves comfortable on the grass. I leaned up against the tree.

"Well Lily, I finally get to talk to you," he smirked.

"Yes you do."

"So, you are from England?"

"I was born in London, England. After school I moved to the States to enhance my singing career. Now I live in Georgia, but I frequently visit London."

"What are you looking for, out of this?"

"Honestly, I have no clue what I'm looking for. All I want is to find someone that loves me for who I am and I can spend the rest of my life with him. He better be funny, smart, nice, and definitely passionate."

"Well you've come to the right guy," he smirked. "Would you move out of Georgia, if you happened to find love?"

"Of course I would. I'm getting sick of Georgia. Actually I was planning on moving back to London with my friend."

"That's odd. That's where I live right now."

"Wicked."

"We should head back," James said standing up. "It's about time to leave." He offered me his arm and I took it hesitantly. James whisper something about London which made me giggle loudly.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The next day**

In the morning, Molly and Dani got in a fight over who was going to receive a rose at the ceremony tonight. The noise woke me up and Molly had managed to break something. She was made, by the camera people, to clean up her mess. I tried to fall back asleep but this certain dream kept me up.

The dream was rather odd. There was a flash of green light and a thud was heard. A baby was crying and I was trying to hush him. Then I woke up right before something or someone opened the door.

"Lily babe," whispered Emily, "let's go make some pancakes and eggs."

I grumbled and fell out of bed. Emily laughed at me and I threw my pillow at her. Then I threatened to throw my book at her when she continued to laugh. She quickly shut up, knowing that my book was very thick.

We hopped down the stairs and raced to the kitchen. Wilma and Tanya were in there eating a bowl of cereal that looked more like a few limp cheerios. Emily pulled a bowl out of the cupboard nest to the fridge. I yawned and decided to turn on the radio that was placed above the sink. I played with the dials until I found a station to listen to.

The announcer said, "And now to Kelly Clarkson."

Jocelyn squealed and went to turn up the radio, blasting loud.

"Kelly Clarkson is bloody wicked," I said dancing to the opening music. "We are going to collaborate on a song for my next album."

"Awesome!" shouted Jocelyn.

_Here's the thing_

_We started out friends_

_It was cool, but it was all pretend_

_Yeah yeah_

_Since you been gone_

_You're dedicated, you took the time_

_Wasn't long 'til I called you mine _

_Yeah yeah_

_Since you been gone_

_And all you'd ever here me say_

_Is how I picture me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_How can I put it, you put me on_

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

_Yeah yeah_

_Since you been gone_

_How come I'd never hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Guess you never felt that way_

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_You had your chance, you blew it_

_Out of sight, out of mind_

_Shut your mouth I just can't take it_

_Again, and again, and again, and again…_

_Guitar solo_

_Since you been gone (since you been gone)_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get, I get what I want_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you), now I get (I get)_

_You should know (you should know)_

_That I get_

_I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

The song faded away and Jocelyn and I finished dancing and belting out the words. We broke into a fit of giggles. Emily was on the floor laughing at us. Then we proceeded to make pancakes and eggs for our breakfast.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Later at the Rose Ceremony**

We arrived at the Hidden Chateau around 6:30. Everyone was nervous, no one knew if they were getting a rose or not. He talked, or tried, to talk with all the women here.

"Can I steal Lily for a second?" he asked, interrupting yet another one of my conversations. This time it was with Beth and we were talking about basketball.

I excused myself from Beth and let James take my hand. There was an unfamiliar shock when our hands came in contact. We slowly made our way to a couple of chairs by the pool. I picked up the end of my long, red dress and sat on a cushioned chair.

"Do you have any questions for me?" he asked.

"Well," I began, "what do you want to do with your life?"

"Gosh, make it anymore harder," he said laughing, "but I want to find someone to spend the rest of my life with. And when we're ready, I want to have a lot of kids. I love kids."

I laughed, "Me too, I want a big family. I only had a sister growing up and she hated me. So I want to have a lot of kids so they don't have to depend on one person to like them."

James nodded and looked over to see Molly drawing near. He rolled his eyes and inwardly groaned. I giggled.

"Oh James, can I talk to you for a while," she said sickeningly sweet. She didn't even bother to notice me. She snaked her arm around James' and dragged him away. James reluctantly stood up and winked at me as he walked away. That has become our ritual of leaving each other. My heart began to flip flop as he turned back around.

Later on, I was able to talk with my spy.

"So how are you doing?" I asked her giving her a friendly hug.

"I'm great. Some of these girls are already crazy about you. I would watch out for some of them. But some of them, yes some of them are actually here for you. There are a couple of girls that are genuinely wonderful."

"I'm really sorry for putting you through with this," I said. "You know I never meant to put so much stress on you."

She smiled. "God James, it's not stressful, yet."

"Well we ought to get going," I stated and wewalked back inside.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Rose Ceremony**

Chris and James stepped out in front of the steps we were all standing on.

James stood there and made his speech, "We've already been here about a week, and some of you have really dazzled my eye while others make me laugh."

He picked up his first rose and said, "Gabby."

She accepted and then Fawn, Nicole, Molly, and Emily accepted their roses.

"Jocelyn, will you accept this rose?"

"Definitely."

"Paula, will you accept this rose?"

"Of course."

"Sasha, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes."

Then Chris came over and announced that this was the last rose of the night. My nervousness had already kicked in after the second rose was handed out. I was thinking for sure, that I wouldn't be getting a rose now.

"Lily."

I heard James say my name. When he called my name I wanted to scream. I made my way over to him and finally let out the breath that I was holding in.

"Will you accept this rose?"

"Yes, I will," I said shyly. I gave James a quick hug and walked back to my place.

"Ladies' if you didn't receive a rose, please say your good byes."

I gave Beth a hug and told her to write to me.

"Call me when you two get married," she said smirking.

"I'll have her do that," retorted Emily playfully.

"Bye."

"To a new beginning," announced James and we all touched our glasses together.

**--- I'm sorry I didn't update quicker. I have so much crap going on; basketball, homework, finals, and friends. I'll probably update every week if I can. I really like how this story is going so far, but if any one wants to suggest things I love hearing them. Is anyone watching the Bachelorette that's going one right now? I am and I love Jerry! I usually update after I watch it because it gives me ideas for what to write about.**

**Mind Bender**

**The first person who guesses the spy right will have the chapter dedicated to them, when I tell everyone the spy. Give me the spy, the relationship to James, and your name. I might let things slide for the relationship thingy. Send in your answers!**

**Luv you all and please review! **


	5. Surprises!

**Chapter 5:** Surprises!

An announcement was made the next morning that James' friends were flying in. They were going to be talking with all of us individually to see if we were compatible with James. His three friends were to arrive around noon. They would pick three people to go on a one-on-one date with him.

Every single girl was running around frantically trying to look their very best and make a good first impression. My nerves started to get the best of me. I hoped that his friends would like me. My mood lightened when Jocelyn and I danced about the room with some rock music.

Around 11:45, Chris arrived at the house. He ushered us all into the living room. Then he introduced us to the people as they walked into the room.

"First is James' sister, Julie," announced Chris. Julie turned the corner. She was a petite woman. Her hair was light red, but had James' unmistakable hazel eyes. She looked sweet yet serious.

Then Chris announced, "And James' best lady friend, Katy Lowe."

Katy was average height and had beach blonde hair. She looked like a slut/model crossover. Maybe she wasn't all that bad.

"And last, but not least, his best friend Sirius Black," said Chris. Sirius came around the corner and instantly caught my eye. He winked at me and I looked at him with a confused look. How come I hadn't known this James before? He was best friends with Sirius, and Sirius is apparently going out with Ari. So I see him all the time. I'm really confused.

"I'm having the three of the sit out back and you will be called out randomly," explained Chris.

After awhile many girls had already been out to talk to them. My name was called and I nervously made my way back to the pool yard.

I sat down hesitantly.

Sirius spoke first. "I feel like I'm on that American Idol show, or whatever it is called. We sit here and talk to boring amounts of people. At least they don't sing to us."

Now if I didn't know Sirius, I would probably feel offended. But this was just regular Sirius humor. I snorted, that was such a Sirius comment.

"Yeah and I dub you Simon," said Katy sarcastically, "you don't agree on one thing!"

"Your Paula cause you disagree with everything I say," retorted Sirius. I smiled in amusement and I met Julie's eyes. She looked sorrowful for having to deal with them.

"Will you two can it!" exclaimed Julie. "Now, Lily is it? Why do you think you should be the one to be with James at the end? What do you have that no other girls have?"

"I don't find myself all that special," I started off, "but James is everything I have been looking for over the course of three years. He's nice, sweet, and funny. We have the same interests, or we somewhat do. I can relate to him because I used to live in London and I've been thinking of moving back there someday."

"Interesting," muttered Katy, "do you want to have kids?"

"Yes, I do. I want to have a lot of kids. I grew up with a sister that hated me. I would love to have kids and have all of them be able to respect one another."

"Oh I'm sorry bout your sister," said Julie sympathetically. "How are your mum and dad?"

"They are fantastic!" I breathed. "They've always supported me in everything I do."

"Excellent," said Sirius. "Tell us about yourself."

"Okay," I said trying to think of the right words to say. "When I was eleven I went to this boarding school. For seven years, I made friends and was student body president. When I turned eighteen I moved to the States to begin my singing career. I move around constantly with my record deal. After this, I will go from how I end up on here."

Katy seemed to have cooled down a little bit. "Thank you Lily. You may go back now."

I stood up and said my good-byes. Sirius gave me another wink which I smiled back at.

I walked back into the house where the girls were having a karaoke bar. Sasha was currently singing "Wannabe" by the Spice Girls. She looked hilarious. I joined them in singing and dancing.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Sirius, Katy, & Julie**

"Well now we have to make a decision," sighed Julie.

"Uh-huh," said Sirius playing with a blade of grass.

Katy rolled her eyes. "Personally, I liked Gabby, Molly, and Sasha the best."

"I think that Lily, Jocelyn, and Sasha are most compatible for him," said Julie.

"It's up to you lover-boy," said Katy twirling her pencil around.

Sirius looked thoughtful, "Jocelyn, Fawn, and Lily."

"Okay that sounds good," said Julie.

"Of course throw down all my ideas!" exclaimed Katy.

"Whatever, let's go tell Chris," said Julie.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chatsworth White House**

The first date box arrived at 1:30 the next day. It was addressed to Jocelyn. When Jocelyn came back from her date she was all giddy and happy. She told Emily and me all the details. I was happy for her, but I felt somewhat jealous.

The next day Fawn went on the one-on-one date with James. I was beginning to loose all hope at a one-on-one with him.

While Fawn was gone the last date box arrived. Emily took the liberty in receiving the box. Once she opened the lid she smiled.

"Lily."

My eyes opened widely. They had chosen me compatible for James! I listened to Emily describe my date.

Emily read the letter. "Dear Lily, We have found you compatible with James. Warm up your voice. You will be singing and dancing the night away. See you later."

Emily handed me the letter while I looked through the box. There was a microphone, a red boa, and some music sheets. I looked curiously at the contents. My mind was racing, singing in front of him. Usually I never became this nervous before a performance. I am a singer for Merlin's sake! The envelope said that James was going to pick me up at 7:00 tomorrow night. I was already beginning to get butterflies in my stomach.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I flopped down onto my bed once I got home from my date with Fawn. It was a pretty good date. We went to a little Chinese restaurant. The night before, I went out with Jocelyn. We had an amazing time. My friends did a great job picking out who was compatible with me. I wondered who I would be taking out tomorrow night. I was really nervous for some reason. Sirius told me that I would love their last pick.

My TV was playing some boring, sappy, romance story. I decided to take a shower and get ready for tomorrow. I turned on the faucet, letting the water run through my fingers to make sure the water was warm. The pleasantly warm water drizzled over my tired body. My shampoo smelled of apple. I lathered it into my hair. I relaxed once I was out of the shower.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The next day**

The next day I woke up refreshed. Around one I went out into the pool and did many laps around the sides. By 5:30, I began to get nervous about my date. Usually I wasn't one to get nervous about something like this. We were going to go to an Italian restaurant. There was also going to be a little karaoke from her since I was a horrible singer.

Nearing seven I dressed in khaki pants and a green button down shirt. The restaurant was a casual place, so we didn't need to get all fancied up. The limo arrived at 7:10 and drove me to the Chatsworth White House.

I knocked on the door and was greeted with two emerald orbs. Lily. I smiled.

"Well don't you look gorgeous tonight," I said.

Lily was dressed in a ruffled black skirt and an emerald blouse.

"Are you my date tonight?" I asked hoping that the answer would be a yes.

She grinned. "Indeed I am. You're stuck with me."

I smiled and held out my hand. There was that familiar shock once our hands connected. I didn't bother with it and led her to the limo. Our conversation to the restaurant was light and flirty.

Once we were there we made our way to the table right in front of the stage. I wrapped my arm around her waist and helped her sit down in the chair.

"So James, what are we going to do tonight?" she asked tugging on my arm like a four year-old.

I chuckled. "You'll see."

A small orchestra appeared on the stage and they began to play a number of songs. We ate out dinner while enjoying the nice classical and jazz tunes. Once they stopped for a break. We talked for along time.

Then I asked, "Could you sing something for me?"

She looked baffled.

"You want me to sing?" she snorted.

"Aren't you a singer?" I teased.

"Well yes," said Lily, "oh, fine."

She walked up onto the stage and sat on the stool excitedly. One of the orchestra members handed her a guitar. Lily strummed her hand over the strings emitting a soft chord. I couldn't tell what kind of chord since I'm musically challenged.

Lily began to sing softly and it was the sweetest sound I have ever heard. Her voice was amazing. She played the guitar along while she sang a slow love ballad. Lily sang about three songs then gave the guitar back to the orchestra member. The orchestra immediately began playing again. She walked off the stage with a spring in her step.

I engulfed her in a hug and whispered in her ear, "You are brilliant."

She blushed and mumbled a thank you.

The orchestra began to play a swing song and I twirled Lily around. She laughed as we jived to the music. The song ended and I dipped her. I gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Her eyes fluttered back open once I pulled her back up. She smiled, and I grabbed her hands and laced them with mine. I pulled her close and began to kiss her again. We felt something the first time we kissed. It was a feeling I have never felt before.

We didn't notice, but the orchestra began to play again. A water droplet landed on my cheek. I broke away and glanced up. Water began pouring down by the gallons. But we still stayed there. I looked at Lily and cupped her face in my hands. We smiled at each other and found that we were kissing once again. There was something about kissing Lily that made me never want to stop.

**Yeah! I finally finished this Chappy! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I've been so busy. I'm planning my trip to Arizona as we speak and I'm so excited! I'll try to update sooner next time! I'm almost done writing the next chap. And also thanx for all my wonderful reviewers! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Luv you all and please review!**


	6. The Spy is

**This Chapter is dedicated to LeeLeigh because she guessed the spy right! You will find out who the spy is in this chappie… And I'm really glad you all love this story so much! sobs Thanx for all the reviews! On with the story dude!**

**Chapter 6: **The Spy is…

The next night Paula, Sasha, and Emily went home. So now there were only six girls left in the house. Tensions were running high as some girls began to fall in love with James. Of course, I had strong feelings for him, but I was becoming fonder of him every day.

I lay back in my bed and sighed. I missed Emily greatly. She turned out to be a wonderful friend. Emily promised to call and write to me. Sleep soon over took me but someone burst into the room and pushed back the drapes to reveal a bright sunshine. Jocelyn peeked over my bed.

"Lily wake up!" she whispered excitedly.

I yawned. "What?"

"James is coming to spend the day with all of us!" she exclaimed. I think she was head over heels for James.

"When?"

"In ten minutes."

"Wake me up when he gets here," I said drifting off to sleep once again.

"Okay," whispered Jocelyn and she quietly exited the room.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Dream**

_The sun was shining outside as I rocked back and forth in the hammock. My eyelids fluttered closed. Something warm grabbed my hand and I smiled._

_I opened my eyes and used my other hand to shield my eyes from the bright sun._

"_Hey beautiful," he said._

"_Hey," I said softly._

"_You have enough room on there for me to?" he asked._

_I laughed and patted the spot next to me. He climbed onto the hammock and laid his arm across me. He grabbed my hand that was lying on my stomach and played with my fingers. Then he laced our fingers and rested his head against mine. He turned my head so I was looking at him. I strained my neck forward and planted a juicy kiss on his lips. Apparently he wasn't done …_

**End of Dream**

I awoke to someone opening the door quietly. I kept my eyes shut and rolled over, hoping they would go away. Someone crawled into my bed with me. Why would Jocelyn lay in bed with me? I freaked out, so I turned around. But instead of Jocelyn, James was staring back at me. His hazel eyes bore into mine.

"Bloody hell James!" I exclaimed, "You scared me!"

"Who did you think I was?" he laughed.

"One of the girls, which is a scary thought," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Jocelyn told me to come wake you up," he smiled his famous lopsided grin.

"Well isn't she an ass," I smiled.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked uncertainly.

"No, you can stay if you want," I said turning back around.

He didn't move, but he did slip one arm around my waist. My eyes bolted open. He pulled me closer and I relaxed. James sat there running his hands through my knotty hair. I was so at peace, I could have fallen asleep again. We sat there for sometime, just comfortable in the presence with each other. All a sudden I was completely awake. I turned back around and pushed myself up. James' arm was still looped around my waist.

He smiled. "Finally awake?"

"Somewhat."

"I had a lot of fun on our date," he whispered inching his head closer to mine.

"Me too," I said softly looking into his gorgeous hazel eyes. He had the most gorgeous eyes on the face of this planet.

"We'll have to go on another one soon," he said even softer.

I nodded. "Yes, yes we will."

He leaned in closer and brushed a piece of flyaway hair out of my eyes.

"Your eyes are beautiful," he whispered.

I blushed looking away. James put his hand underneath my chin and turned my head back to him. Our eyes locked and there was a familiar twinkle in them. Something all too familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Don't feel ashamed of your beauty."

Everything about this show vanished. There weren't five other beautiful women competing for his heart. We were long lost lovers rekindling the fire that was once blown out. He stroked my cheek softly. My skin scorched. He leaned in once more and our lips touched. At the faintest touch, fireworks exploded somewhere in my stomach. We kissed slowly relishing the moment. We broke apart and he rested his forehead against mine. If I wasn't falling for him before, I was now.

Then Nicole came barging into the room.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said not looking sorry at all.

James' head was still resting against my forehead.

I sighed. "You should go."

He moaned inwardly, "I'll see you around." James gave me one last wink and exited the room with Nicole on his arm. She smirked at me when James couldn't see.

I fell back onto my bed and sighed. I felt scared, because I just realized I was falling for James. He is always so sweet to me, like he knows exactly what I like or want or need. James is so… perfect. But I wanted to get to know him better before I went head-over-heels for him.

Jocelyn rushed in a few minutes later. She smiled once she saw me.

"Okay, spill sister!" she said eagerly.

"Nothing happened," I said getting off my bed. I felt faint. James is such a good kisser.

"I don't believe you one bit, but let's go to the pool. Grab your suit," she said. "I already have my bikini on."

"Okay, hold on," I said pulling my bikini out of the drawers.

I stepped into the bathroom and pulled up the bottoms. My suit was white with green stripes. The sides of my bottom tied together. Then I tied my top together and wrapped a towel around my waist.

Jocelyn linked arms with me as we hopped down the marble staircase.

"I'm going to slip and fall on my ass," laughed Jocelyn as her eyes concentrated on her feet.

"No you won't," I laughed right along with her.

"Wait until James sees us in our bikinis," smirked Jocelyn, "he is goin' to pass out cold."

I giggled. "I'm too pale though."

Jocelyn snorted, "You are so not pale."

"Yes I am! Look at my stomach, it's practically white!" I exclaimed, pointing at my stomach.

"Boo-hoo. He'll think you're hot anyways."

We ran outside into the sunshine. My bare feet started to burn against the hot cement. I dragged Jocelyn to the pools edge.

"Let's do a cannon ball and get them all wet," I said nodding my head over to were Nicole, James, Molly, Gabby, and Fawn sat.

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One!" we yelled and splashed into the pool.

Jocelyn and I surfaced laughing our heads off. We couldn't tell if the girls were mad because a wave of water cascaded over our heads. It was James, and he looked gorgeous without a shirt on. He dived on top of me and we began to wrestle. His fingers brushed against my thigh, and I gasped and pounced on him.

"You are so naughty James," I giggled.

He chuckled. "Oh well. You know you liked it."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me under the water. James' hands found my face and brought it to his. His lips touched mine and fired seared through both of our bodies. We broke apart as soon as it happened and resurfaced.

I smiled at him and swam to the side. A ding was heard near the patio door. Our attention was drawn to where Chris stood.

"Ladies, if you would accompany me into the house please?" he asked.

We all grabbed towels and wrapped them around our bodies. The air conditioned house made my body shake with cold. We all sat on the couches.

"I have a special guest here," Chris began. "This time on the show, there was a little twist. A spy was living amongst you, posing as a bachelorette. In fact she is one of James' best friends, and is actually engaged to someone. Her journey has been hard and rough on this show. She told me she made some wonderful friends and that she never meant to hurt anyone. She has been reporting back to James with information that goes around in the house. Here is your spy…"

Emily turned around the corner, and her eyes were red and puffy. I gasped and all the other girls did too.

"I'm so sorry to have done this to you all," she sobbed.

Molly swore loudly. "So you told James everything that we've done?"

She nodded.

"Dammit," Molly muttered.

"I'm so sorry."

I got up and embraced Emily in a hug. Jocelyn soon followed me and wrapped her arms around Emily. We talked with her for a little bit. The other four were too stunned to even want to speak to Emily.

"So who's the lucky guy?" I asked after Emily calmed down.

"Remus Lupin."

My jaw dropped.

"What?" asked Jocelyn.

"I know him; I went to school with him."

Emily nodded. Now it all made sense, well most of it did. Then my realization kicked in.

"Bloody hello," I muttered. "So if you know Remus then you would have known… me?"

"No, we only met each other two years ago," she said not catching on.

"Remus and I were really good friends at school. How did you meet him?"

"James introduced me to him. Remus is one of his best friends. They were called the…"

"… The Marauders," I finished for her. "Oh, hell no. It's not him, no way! How could I have been so ignorant! How would I not know it was him? He has a ton of explaining to do!"

"Lily what are you rambling about?" asked Jocelyn, not understanding this at all.

My anger was getting the better of me. The spite fire I used to be was coming back. "I'll be right back."

I ran outside. The sky was darkening, and I could faintly see James in the hot tub. I walked over to the hot tub quickly.

James looked up and said, "Lily what's wrong?"

"Potter, isn't it?" I laughed cold-heartedly. "How could I be so stupid? I knew Arabella and Sirius were setting me up for disaster."

"Wait, wait, how do you know them?"

"Wake up and smell the roses Potter! We went to school together!"

"You're not making any sense," he said getting out of the hot tub.

"Evans, Lily Evans… ring a bell?"

He looked at me closely. "Oh my good Merlin. How could I not know this was you? Of course you don't look anything like you did back at school. Your hair is browner now and you grew a lot since 7th year. I should I have known it was you!"

"We haven't seen each other in over five years! Oh I am so going to kill those two! Wait, you didn't remember me at all?"

"I'm disappointed to say that I didn't."

"So after all those years at school of trying to not fall for the "Potter Charm", it just happens like that? This does not make sense; I'm not making any sense. I'm going crazy! Maybe I will wake up from this horrible dream." I sat down on the side of the hot tub. I pulled my legs up to my chest.

"Now Lily," James said sternly, scooting out of the hot tub, "you can't say this was all horrible. You didn't remember me either?"

"No I didn't. You look a lot different from school. Your hair is longer and still messier. You don't wear your glasses anymore. I just didn't remember you!"

James shook his head.

"Not all of it was horrible," I sighed. "I'm still mad at Sirius and Ari for making me do this. And you for not remembering me at all! Good Merlin, I'm loosing my –"

James silenced me by putting his lips on mine. I melted into the kiss and ran my hands through his hair.

"So this is what I have been missing all those years?" I asked touching my forehead to his.

He chuckled. "Yes, that's exactly what you have been missing."

I stepped back. "I can't believe it's actually you."

"Do you want to start over?" he asked.

"Yes," I smiled.

"I'm James Potter."

"Lily Evans, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," he said. "Do you mind if I kiss you?"

"Not at all," she laughed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Sirius & Ari**

Ari was seated on the porch outside of the Potter Manor. Sirius and she had just eaten dinner with the Potters. Ari looked up at the stars. Someone wrapped their arms around her waist. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. She smiled and Sirius sat on the seat above her.

"Do you think they know each other yet?" asked Ari, entwining her fingers with Sirius's fingers.

"I bet," he said, "she was pretty surprised to see me though."

"I just hope that she doesn't kill him when she finds out," sighed Ari.

"She won't," whispered Sirius and kissed Ari's neck.

"I hope your right," she smiled.

**down with another chap! I'm on a roll::throws fist in air: I won't have another chapter up for a couple weeks. I'm goin to Arizona on Friday so no chaps for a week! I'm sooo sorry, don't kill me! Please review dudes! Luv ya all!**

** 3 Sam**


	7. Impressing the 'Rents

**Man I have a ton of reviewers! Thank You So mUCh! Thanks to Lily-900121 for being my 50th reviewer! I'm really sorry that this took me so long to get up! But I have been busy as hell and I'm too lazy to type it on my computer… I know, I'm pathetic. Well I hope you like this chapter; it isn't one of my best. But the next chapter will be better… onto the story**

**Chapter 7: **Impressing the 'Rents

At the Rose Ceremony, all the girls were really stressing out. I couldn't decide what to wear for the ceremony. Jocelyn helped me pick out what to wear. We decided on a little black halter dress. There were strings that I tied around my neck. The dress went a little pass my thigh and it angled to a little below my right knee. Then I pulled on my knee length black boots. The heels clicked every time I walk.

Jocelyn also did my make up. She put a soft red on my cheeks, and applied silver to my already pale eye lids. Then she put black mascara and eyeliner on. My lips were given a deep red color.

"Lily you look absolutely stunning!" cried Jocelyn.

"My turn to make you up," I said happily.

I decided on a baby blue dress for her. It had poofy sleeves and was rather long. It ended just before it hit the floor. She wore silver strap heels. I used a very faint blue on her eyes, and touched her lips up with some pink lipstick.

"You look wonderful too!" I squealed.

The rest of the girls had finished their attire. We were descending down the marble staircase two at a time. Jocelyn and I linked arms and made our way to the parlor room. We sat down and chatted softly to each other. Chris brought James in and left him to mingle with us. Jocelyn and I continued to talk until James came over and asked if I would come with him. Jocelyn nodded politely.

James grabbed my hand, and led us outside into the starry night. He sat down on a lounge chair and had me sit next to him. James wrapped his arms around my waist, and I leaned into his chest.

"We are all right now?" he whispered into my hair.

"Yes, I think so," I said softly. His hands were rubbing over my own while we sat there.

"You look gorgeous tonight," he said, kissing the top of my head.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**-Rose Ceremony**

When Chris came to get me, I felt extremely nervous.

"Okay James, are you ready to do this?" he asked me.

"Yes," I sighed heavily.

"You have to send two of those girls home tonight," Chris said, plainly not caring that this was a tough decision for me.

"I know, let's go," I said rising from my seat.

Chris took the lead, and I followed after him. We walked into the room where the six girls stood anxiously and nervously awaiting me. I walked over to the rose tin and picked up the first rose. I stared at the blood red rose in my hands.

"Molly," I said. Molly swayed up to where I stood. "Will you accept this rose?"

"Yes," she said smiling.

I took another rose in my hand. My eyes cast over the women in front of me. Jocelyn looked gorgeous in her baby blue dress. But Lily, oh Lily, looked extraordinary. Her auburn hair was in tight curls which lay lazily on her shoulders. The black dress looked marvelous on her small form.

"Jocelyn. Will you accept this rose?"

"Definitely."

"Nicole, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes, a duh!"

I always hated the last rose. It was way too suspenseful, and I hated to see two girls go home. My hand grabbed the roses' stem, and I drew it up slowly to my chest. Lily looked as perfect as she did the last time I looked at her.

"Lily."

Her emerald eyes expanded as I said her name. She seemed to be letting out her breath.

"Will you accept this rose?" I asked, smiling down at her.

She nodded her curly head and whispered, "Of course."

"It's okay, you can breathe now," I said soft enough that only she could her me. She smiled and let out a sigh. Her heels clicked against the hard floor as she walked back to her place.

"Fawn, Gabriella. It's time to say your goodbyes," said Chris coming forward from the shadows.

Fawn and Gabby were two wicked ladies, but I didn't have that romantic connection with them. They were two wonderful women that I was pleased to meet. The both of them understood my decision in letting them go. Gabby wished me for the best. Fawn didn't take it as well. She let tears roll down her cheeks. It made me sad to watch her cry. I gave her a warm hug before she got into the limo.

The night outside was peaceful. I took a deep breath of clean air before I walked back inside. The girls were chatting happily together. My eyes kept falling over to where Lily stood next to Jocelyn. She was laughing lightly at something Jocelyn had said. Her eyes lit up when she laughed. Since our last meeting, we were a bit shaky around each other. But now we figured everything out. Right now I had to worry about meeting four different sets of parents. My first stop was to Jocelyn's hometown of Santa Fé, New Mexico.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**-New Mexico**

My flight arrived early in the Santa Fé airport. I kept my eyes peeled for a sight of my beautiful Jocelyn. She was waiting for me by a Starbuck's coffee stand. A cup of coffee was in one hand with a cell phone in the other. I embraced her in a big hug from behind. Jocelyn laughed and gave me a quick kiss on my lips before taking my hand.

Jocelyn and I had so much fun together. But we were missing some spark in our chemistry. Maybe it was that we didn't have very much chemistry at all. Or the fact that she always ended up talking about all her other horrible relationships, and how they ended up badly. A limo was waiting for us outside of the airport.

"Welcome to Santa Fé," she said happily.

I smiled. Her brown hair was whipping around in the wild wind. We ducked quickly into the limo.

"Are you excited to meet my parents?" she asked.

"Yes and a little bit nervous," I admitted.

"Oh, they'll love you," Jocelyn insisted.

"So, you're an only child?"

"Yes, it was pretty quiet in my house."

"My house was never quiet. With having two sisters and three brothers, there was constant horror. I'm surprised my parents never had a heart attack from all the stuff we put them through."

Jocelyn laughed. We soon arrived at her parent's house. The conversation at dinner was pleasant. Jocelyn's parents were nice people. After dinner, her dad pulled me outside into the dusk.

"So James," he began, "are you looking for true love?"

"Absolutely," I said. "I really want to settle down."

"Don't break my baby's heart," he warned me.

I nodded.

Once that awkward moment passed, Jocelyn walked me out to the limo. I gave her a quick kiss and said goodbye.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**-Oklahoma**

In Oklahoma, I had a wonderful time with Molly and her family. Her family is so much fun. One of Molly's brothers sang a couple country songs. I actually started to dance! The whole night was a total blast. The next two girls had a lot to live up to.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**-Iowa**

My hometown date with Nicole didn't go so well. Nicole's family didn't like me that much, so the night was mostly boring. Tomorrow will be my last hometown date, with Lily. I was actually looking forward to going to this hometown date. Now that I knew who Lily really is, I was ready for anything with her.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

-**London**

I stepped off the airplane and instantly felt right at home. The familiar London air pleased me. My eyes wandered around the baggage claim area. Lily was sitting on a bench with her feet tucked underneath her. There was a book sitting in her lap. She looked so angelic.

I crept up behind her and kissed her neck. She squealed and jumped up. Lily punched me in the arm softly.

"Merlin James!" she yelled. "You scared the bloody hell out of me!"

"Who did you think I was?" I asked picked up her book that fell to the floor when she jumped up.

"Some creepy old man," Lily said. "But I'm glad it was you." She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Well that's good," I smiled. We had a quick kiss then went in search of the limo.

In the limo we talked quietly to each other, while we kissed most of the time. Lily and I had this amazing connection. Even now that we actually know who each other are, we still are connected. By the time we arrived at her parent's house we were both really hungry.

"Are you ready to be the fullest you've ever been before?" asked Lily. "My mom always cooks for ten people when we are having five."

"Is your sister going to be there?"

"No, she's on her honeymoon. But one of my childhood friends is coming," Lily said.

"Who would that be?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Her name is Zoë," I said. "We've known each other since we were about one. We didn't talk to each other that much over my school years. Now she lives in a flat outside of London."

"That's cool," I said. "I think we are here."

"Yes we are," she smiled.

The limo came to a stop in front of a light blue house. We entered the house, and her parent's were sitting in the living room waiting for us. They immediately asked if they could get me anything to drink. The conversation was so… normal. It was like we were an actual couple, and Lily finally decided to let me meet her parent's.

Soon Mrs. Evans, Daisy, announced it was dinner time. She had made a certain chicken dish. Apparently it was Lily's favorite. The meal was fantastic. Zoë was so nice, and was very happy to see Lily so happy.

"This meal is excellent Mrs. Evans," I said, taking another bite of my mashed potatoes.

"Thank you James," she smiled, "and please call me Daisy, Mrs. Evans sounds so old."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Mum you are old."

"It's nice to know that my own daughter loves me so much," she said faking a sniff.

I laughed. Lily turned to me and shook her gorgeous red head. Her family was so much like mine.

"So James," Zoë said, "how was your previous relationship?"

"Actually," I began, "in school, my friends and I were what you would call "popular" with the ladies. My one friend would have a different girlfriend every week." I smiled at remembering the old school days with Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"And you weren't like that?" asked Mr. Evans, Brad.

"I'm sad to say that I used to be like that," I said. "But after school let out, I became really focused on my job. I haven't dated anyone, in about, five years."

"Wow, that's a long time," breathed Zoë.

I chuckled. "Yes, almost too long. All the sudden I really wanted to just settle down and start a family."

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Lily and I walked outside after dinner. The backyard had a flower garden that was in full bloom, with a concrete bench in the middle. A canopy hung over top of it. We sat down on the cement bench. I wrapped my arms around her waist and sat her in my lap.

"Alone at last," I murmured against her neck.

"Mmm," she breathed. "My family wasn't too hard on you, were they?"

"Not at all," I whispered. "Our families would get along great together."

"Really," she said cocking her head back to look me in the eyes.

"Definitely," I said, and then captured her lips in a slow, passionate kiss. After we broke apart we just smiled at each other for the longest time.

"Well. I should be going," I said sadly.

"Aw," muttered Lily. "See you in LA."

I smiled and kissed her one last time.

"Well Lily," Mum said, "he was absolutely fantastic."

I sighed. "Yeah, he is."

Now that the cameras were all gone, I could finally talk freely to my parents and Zoë.

"Nice catch Lilykins," Zoë said sipping her coffee.

I tucked my feet up on the couch. "Ha ha, very funny Zo," I said.

"Does he know about you being a witch?" asked Zoë.

"Yes," I said, "in matter of fact, he is a wizard himself. We actually went to school together. Of course, we haven't gotten around to talking about it that much. The cameras are everywhere you turn."

"Do you like living like that," Mum asked, "with all the cameras?"

"I've gotten used to it. But I really am not bothered by it."

"So about James," pushed Dad.

"He is bloody amazing," I sighed. "He makes me feel all jittery inside."

"I'm glad you are finally going back at it," said Zoë.

"I know," I said, "me too."

**I'm so sorry this has taken sooooooo long to get up! My internet has been on drugs for the past week and a half. I had a wonderful time in Arizona! But now my tan is fading and it has been raining here for about 2 weeks straight! Plus my sports have been talking up everything and I have a stupid project due, for half of my grade, at the end of the week. There will probably be a couple more chapters and then I'll be done! It's a short one. I might do a sequel. Review… Please & thank you!**


	8. Fantasy Suites

**Chapter 8:** Paradise Night

That night, Nicole went home after the Rose Ceremony. The three of us, Molly, Jocelyn, and I, had a late night bonding session over Oreos and milk. Molly tossed her bitchy side to the trash for the night. She was actually a very interesting person. We talked about our jobs and the schools we went too. I felt like we were eleven again and having those slumber parties where we would try to stay up late and tell our biggest secret.

"So this one time during 6th grade," explained Molly, "I was on a weekend trip for cheerleading. And some of the cheerleaders there are very "naughty" girls. Plus they were in like 10th and 11th grade. Anyway, they decided to show us how to put a condom on a banana. You can just imagine how six twelve year old girls thought about this. We just sat there as they told us all of this disgusting stuff. It was way weird."

"Yeah but now you would be the one telling all the twelve year olds that," joked Jocelyn.

Molly smiled. "Probably."

"Well, at my boarding school," I said, "the girls there are just monsters. As well as the guys. You could find any of them in broom closets. For example, say I was wondering where Suzie was. They would answer; try the 2nd broom closet to the right. It was horrible."

"You weren't one for midnight make-out sessions," said Molly.

"No, I was a kill joy," I smiled, remembering the life of Hogwarts. I wish I could have told them a lot more about it, but I didn't think it would be right to tell them now. It might ruin the mood.

The rest of the night we stayed up giggling like little girls. It was so much fun to get to know the real Molly.

In the morning Molly was picked up by a limo. Jocelyn and I stood on the front steps waving good-bye to her. She stuck her head through the roof and waved at us as if she were a queen. She was soon out of sight and closer to her exotic date with James.

Jocelyn and I were sitting around the island watching TV. She turned to me and rolled her eyes as the TV program was talking about birds and migration. "What do you want to do today?"

"Are we allowed to do anything?" I asked.

"Yes, I say we go downtown and shop!" exclaimed Jocelyn.

"Can't say no to that," I said smiling as we grabbed our shoes and jumped into the limo waiting for us outside.

"And we can also go to the spa!" Jocelyn said happily.

"Wow, you are way too excited for this," I said.

We bonded over a mini shopping spree. After some lattes we went to the spa.

"Do you think we will still be friends after the show ends?" asked Jocelyn while someone scrubbed my cuticles.

"I hope so," I said.

"Me too. So what's it like being a singer and all?"

"Well it's not all that fascinating. I mean I love to sing and perform, but all the shows seem to blend together. Sometimes I think of what I could have been in the wiz..." I dropped off forgetting that Jocelyn didn't know I was a witch.

"That's how I feel sometimes," she continued, ignoring my awkward pause. "I love being a lawyer, but fighting for people is getting old."

I laughed. Jocelyn and I continued to talk while we got pampered.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**-Next Day**

This morning I woke up late, forgetting completely that Jocelyn had left on her exotic date. I didn't get a chance to say good bye to her. Molly and I would be here all alone today. I just hoped she was in a good mood because I wasn't in the mood for bitchiness.

Molly was downstairs sitting in the kitchen eating a Ben & Jerry's Rocky Road ice cream. She looked up and smiled at me once I walked in. The TV was on a home furnishing show.

"Hey Molly," I said cheerfully.

"Hello," she said. "Want to join me?" She said acknowledging the ice cream.

"Ice cream for breakfast?"

"You have got to have more of an adventurous side." Molly laughed.

I hesitated. "Oh, what the hell." I grabbed a spoon out of the drawer and pulled up a stool. "There a reason why you are eating ice cream in the morning?"

"Not in particular," she said. "I just felt like having some good ole ice cream. My friends and I would do this all the time. Just sit around and eat ice cream."

"Sounds wicked."

"So how was your day yesterday?"

"It was a blast. Jocelyn and I went shopping, then to a spa."

"Cool. I'm just gonna chill today."

"How was your night?" I asked tentatively.

"It was interesting," Molly answered. "You'll love it wherever you go. All you do is relax and have fun."

"Sounds right up my alley." I smiled. "Where did you go?"

"Aruba," she sighed. "It was an amazing place."

I nodded. "I'm going to go swimming. See you later." I got up and walked out of the room.

"Don't burn yourself," called Molly.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks mom," I yelled back. Molly really isn't that bad anymore. You just had to break her barrier. On the inside she actually is a nice person.

It sounded like Molly had a good time with James. It's weird. Before I wouldn't have cared less if Molly had a good date or not. But now I was becoming jealous, you could say. Or I just felt like James was all mine, which he isn't. I continued walking outside mulling over my thoughts.

Outside I jumped into the pool. The sun hung high overhead. I lay on my back, just floating there. Water caved in around my head and body. The cool water felt fantastic. Then I got an idea. I jumped out of the pool and sat on a chair. My cell phone was sitting on the table waiting for it to be used. I grabbed it and punched 2 on speed dial.

"Lily!" shouted Ari as she picked up the phone.

"Ari! How are you?" I asked.

"I'm great, and you?"

"Oh, fantastic. The weather is absolutely wonderful here."

"I bet that's not all that's wonderful there." I could feel the smile from the other side of the world.

I laughed. "Of course. So how are things with Sirius? And tell him that he is an asshole."

It was Ari's turn to laugh. "He knew you might be mad at him. He's right here. Talk to her."

I could hear Sirius in the back round begging not to give him the phone. The phone was muffled as he grabbed it. "Hullo?"

"Hi Sirius."

"Hi," he said tentatively.

"Well, when were you going to tell me who this was actually?"

"Uhm, never."

I laughed. He sounded so nervous. "Sirius, I'm not mad. Well, actually I was at first. But now I'm not. Its fine, I forgive you."

I heard him let out a sigh. "Good. I thought you were going to hate me forever. Here's Ari."

"Well, that will make him sleep better at night."

"Oh I'm glad I could help." I could see Molly coming out of the house.

"Well I'm gonna go. Got some swimming to do."

"Bye Lily. Good luck."

"Thanks," I said then shut my phone. Molly made her way over to me and set her stuff down on a chair.

"Are you gonna try and tan?" she joked.

"I have tried and failed."

She laughed. "Well then forget about it. Let's swim."

The rest of the afternoon Molly and I swam and relaxed in the pool. For dinner we decided to make our own food. We went out shopping to get all the ingredients to make homemade pizza. It took us nearly half an hour to find all the stuff we needed.

"Okay, put the sauce on now," I said pulling my hair back into a messy bun. Our aprons were tied tightly around our waists. Spoons were in our hands in preparation for sauce spreading.

We laughed as we spread the tomato sauce around the dough. Then we pilled all the toppings we wanted onto it. In the end it came out wonderful.

"It's positively scrumptious," I said in my best French impersonation. By the time we were done we were both beat. Sleep soon came to both of us.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**-Hawaii**

James met me at the front of the Hawaii Hotel with a bouquet of pink lilies.

"Thank you James," I said giving him a kiss. "At least they weren't roses."

James chuckled. "Come on, we are going to Jet Ski."

I frowned slightly.

"Have you jet skied before?"

"Never in my life," I said nervously.

"Don't worry, you got a pro with you," he said puffing out his chest.

"At least I know who to turn to when I want to act cocky," I said smiling.

"I take that as a compliment, thank you very much." He handed me a life vest and I somewhat relaxed as I put it on.

James gave me brief directions on how to use it. Soon we were speeding out on the bright blue ocean. James rode up beside me and splashed some water on my face in the process.

"Oh no you didn't!" I shouted laughing.

James began laughing and he jumped onto the end of my ski. He immediately started tickling me. Then I completely lost it when his fingers grazed over my neck.

"Mmm, I like that." I giggled.

"You do, do you?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**-Private Island**

Once we arrived on the Island, we immediately sat down to eat. The ride over worked up my appetite.

"How are you coping so far?" asked James smiling his trademark lopsided grin. His smile had me mesmerized.

"This is paradise," I sighed. I looked out across the water. The sun was gradually meeting the horizon, forming a beautiful sunset. "It's so beautiful out here."

"So are you."

"So cliché." I giggled. But what he said still made my insides flutter.

"I have something for you," James said pulling out a white piece of stationery.

"Ooh," I said taking it from him. Then I read a loud; "'James and Lily, I hope you are having a wonderful time in Hawaii. If you like to forgo your separate rooms. Or stay as a couple in the fantasy suite. Best wishes, Chris.' Well, I think we should start heading to the fantasy suite now."

"I was hoping you would say that." smiled James.

"Let's go."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**-Fantasy Suite**

"It's amazing," I whispered, gazing around at all the rose and rose petals spread out around the room. There was a joint room that housed a full king-size bed. Candles seemed to float around the room.

In the main room, a futon was laid out on the floor with five red pillows. The futon faced a roaring fire. I fell onto the cushions and sighed. James landed on top of me.

"Ow James." I laughed. "Are you trying to kill me?" I pretended to sob.

"Lily, I'm sorry," he said quickly, getting off. "It's okay. Where do you hurt?"

I cracked a smile. "I'm just wonderful!"

"You bitch." he laughed. Then he threw himself on me again, but this time he used his tickling power. I'm very ticklish. Tickling was a game we liked to play... a lot.

"James. Stop. I. Can't. Breathe," I laughed.

He reluctantly stopped. Instead of tickling me though, he brought his lips to mine. All memories of our tickling fight vanished. I ran my hands through his unruly hair. His tongue begged for entrance into my mouth. I welcomed him greatly.

Before things went too far, I had to talk to him.

"James, I need to ask you a question," I said breathing heavily.

"Right now?" he asked kissing my neck.

I almost let him continue. "Yes," I said backing away, "contain yourself for like a minute."

He sighed and put his back up against the couch. "What do you need to ask?"

"Okay, well this might sound really stupid. But I do have some morals. And I need to know," I said hesitantly. "Did you have sex with Molly or Jocelyn."

James stared at me for a while. Then he said, "Out of pure honesty, no I didn't. Jocelyn wasn't comfortable with it, and Molly was a little too comfortable, which made me uncomfortable. Do you get that?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "I just feel stupid for asking you about it. I mean like I don't want to pry into your personal life or anything. I just wouldn't have been able to stay with you if you have done stuff with them."

James stopped my rant by kissing my forehead. "Your perfectly fine, Lily. I have an idea. How about we go get some ice cream?"

"Fantastic!" I exclaimed.

"Ah, James that's revolting," I exclaimed laughing. He was sticking his whole face in the bowl of ice cream. Little colorful sprinkles were falling off his face. My sides started to hurt from laughing so much.

"But you like it," he said smiling.

"You know I'm here for all the right reasons, right?" I asked him, taking a lick from my cone.

He looked at me with his hazel eyes shining. "Well, I hope so."

"I'm just saying, if the other girls don't think I'm not here for the right reasons, they are so wrong," I said.

James took my hand in his and laced our fingers together. "Lily, I don't care what the other girls say about you. I know what you want, and that's all that matters."

"Ok, good," I said smiling. "It's just that I've never been this scared in my life."

"Scared of what?" he asked softly.

I looked into his eyes to find him staring softly back at me. "I don't know, that's it."

James nodded his head. He understood what I meant.

We finished up our ice cream, and began walking back to the hotel suite. The warm breeze was very inviting. James bent down and laid a kiss on the top of my head.

"Let's get back to the room so we can go to bed, if you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Wow," I said. "But that does sound tempting."

The camera crew left at the entrance to the hotel. "Alone at last," James sighed engulfing me in a sweet kiss.

"Mmm," I moaned against his lips.

Once we entered our suite the magic began. I mean literally, the magic began.

"So, you are actually a witch?" he said sitting next to me on the futon.

I smacked him. "Of course you dolt! I went to school with you. Didn't we already have this talk?"

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure," he said. "Will you do something for me then?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I pulled my wand out of my jacket pocket. It was neatly polished and shone brightly in the firelight. I quickly though of the easiest spell in the book. "Wingardium Leviosa." I pointed to the vase of flowers, and they were soon floating in air.

James smiled. "First year stuff."

"Always remember the basics," I said.

"Didn't you graduate first in our year?"

I blushed slightly. "Yes, I had the best marks too. Even though you and even Sirius weren't that far behind me.

"I can't believe I don't remember you. I mean we were in the same house, right?"

"Proud Gryffindors."

"We were even head Boy and Girl. This makes no sense. I would have definitely remembered you."

"Well James, we were seventeen then. My hair is darker and longer. I'm not short anymore. Plus we didn't talk that much at school."

"I notice. Are you really just a singer?"

"Not really. That's my job, but I'm also a field Auror. I mostly do stuff while I'm on tour somewhere. And, Mad Eye just asked me to join this thing..."

"The Order."

"Yes, how do you know?"

"I joined last year."

"Now I might just have to join," I smirked.

"You just might," he said softly and kissed my forehead. "I'm so glad I finally got to know you."

"Me too," I sighed leaning against his chest. I looked up to see him gazing down at me. Then he lent down and brushed his lips against mine. Every time he touched me, little fireworks went off in my stomach. His kisses made me melt. No one has ever kissed me like they actually wanted me before. The more he kissed me the more I wanted him.

My hands made their way around his neck. James moaned against my mouth. His tongue pleaded for entrance again. Soon our kisses became heated. His hand rested on the small of my back.

James stopped suddenly and whispered in my ear, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," I said quietly.

Then James scooped me up and carried me into the bedroom. He laid me delicately on the bed. That's when the night started.

Way into the dawn of the night, James finally fell asleep. I kissed his temple softly. His hair was damp and fell into his face. I pushed it off his head. Then I whispered very quietly. "I love you." Hopefully he hadn't heard me; I didn't want him to think I was crazy in love with him.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I woke up with Lily asleep in my arms. She looked like an angel. After last night, there's no way I could not love her. Even after she told me that she loved me, I was on cloud nine. I don't think she knew that I was still able to hear her. I lightly kissed her lush red lips. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning gorgeous," I said grabbing her hand.

"Hey," she yawned, giving me a smile. She had no idea I knew.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Once we had taken a shower and gotten refreshed, we had a wonderful breakfast.

"Well, I've had a really wonderful time with you," I said taking a sip of my orange juice.

"I would have to agree," James said.

I smiled at him.

Around noon a limo arrived to pick me up. "I'll see you later," I said and gave him a kiss.

"Bye."

**I'm so very sorry it took me forever to update again. But I had a severe writers block. So this story is almost done! I hope you like this chapter. It's a little bit longer.**


	9. AUTHOR NOTE!

Author Note! I'm extremely sorry how long it has been taking me to update this story. I have been on a major block and can't figure out which way to go with the story. So I'm letting you guys decide. I have two possible ways I could go. The quicker you tell me the quicker my next chapter should be up! Here are the possibilities:

**Possibility One:**

I could go the normal way, how every Bachelor ends. With James proposing to one of the girls and then having to deal with it in real life.

**Possibility Two:**

Or I could go the totally unexpected way. This is where I get creative and really get to use my imagination. For all I know I could make James really be gay or something like that. Let me tell you that is not what I have in mind. But you will be very surprised with what I would use!

So please make your selection. And if anyone wants to give me ideas or even help co-write this story I would absolutely love it. I am so busy with sports and school, so any help would be appreciated. Thank you for your understanding. I promise I will have the next post up soon!

sAMmay


	10. The Unexpected

**Okay, I'm extremely sorry about the delay in this next chapter. I've been incredibly busy with all kinds of crap. So now in time for Christmas I finally posted! So I hope you like this, most people voted for the unexpected thing to happen. And I wasn't saying I was going to make James gay, I was using it as an example of how the story will take an abrupt turn. Fasten your seat belts; you're in for a weird chapter… If at any time you become confused or lost, please just keep reading and review me with your problems of not understanding it. It might be a little confusing.**

**Chapter 9:** The Unexpected

The following night was hell on earth. This might as well have been my very last rose ceremony. After this show, I am never buying roses again! I honestly didn't feel a hundred percent sure that I was going to receive a rose.

I isolated myself from the other two girls, and took refuge in one of the many bathrooms. I got dressed slowly to try and calm my nerves. For some reason I was extremely nervous. To rid myself of nervousness I thought back to my talk with Ari last night. We talked about everything that we could think of talking about at that time.

_"How are you and Sirius?" I said to her with a little playfulness to it._

"_What do you mean?" she said innocently._

"_Don't try and tell me that you two haven't hooked up yet?"_

_There was silence on the other line._

"_Ah ha! So you have!"_

"_No."_

"_You're lying through your teeth, I can tell."_

"_Oh, fine," she sighed. "We aren't "together". We are merely friends with benefits."_

"_Right," I said unconvinced._

"_I'm bored and he's the only one here to keep me sane!" Ari complained._

"_Oh you'll live for a couple more days."_

"_Why did you have to fall for him?" She meant this as a rhetorical question._

"_I'm not falling for him," I said quietly._

"_Try telling me that with a straight face."_

"_I just did."_

"_Whatever, I need to rest up," I said. "There's a rose ceremony tomorrow."_

"_You'll get one, don't worry."_

"_Night, Ari."_

"_Night L."_

Of course our conversation was a lot longer than that, but that's the part that concerned the most. Ari felt confident in me, so I decided to try and be confident myself. As I walked down the stairs, I held my head high.

Molly and Jocelyn were already sitting in the parlor, talking. They looked up and smiled at me. The three of us had become extremely close. Molly still had her bitchy side, but she was so funny.

"Hey girls," I said, sitting next to Jocelyn.

"When is this starting?" asked Molly, reapplying some lip gloss.

"Soon I hope."

"I hate waiting around to see what happens."

"Me too."

We sat there in silence for a couple minutes. None of us knew what to say to each other. Then Chris walked through the French doors that led to the deck.

Once we were lined up outside, Chris spoke. "Welcome Lily, Molly, and Jocelyn. James has had quite a time trying to decide. When you're ready James." Christ stepped back and looked on quietly.

James stepped forward, looking as nervous as I felt. After an awkward silence, he finally said, "I absolutely hate these things. I took a bloody long time trying to figure out my mind. I feel awful about letting such a wonderful girl go tonight. But I have to do this, and I'm so very sorry." He bowed his head and delicately picked up a rose.

My heart beat sped up about 100 beats than it should have been. He fingered the rose over and over in attempt to get some words out of his mouth. His lips parted and said, "Lily."

I could have passed out on the spot. My steps to him were shaky. Once I reached him, he looked in my eyes and asked, "Lily, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes," I said softly, on the verge of jumping up and down. When I was back in my place I finally let my breath out. I was now able to relax.

James grabbed the other rose. I looked over at Molly and Jocelyn. They both looked like they could burst out crying at any moment.

"Molly." Molly let out a knowing sigh. Jocelyn dropped her head and closed her eyes tightly. I instantly went over to comfort her. Jocelyn and I had become wicked friends, and now she had to leave. I gave her a long hug as she cried into my shoulder.

"It's okay Lyn," I said reassuringly. "You will find someone way more amazing."

She nodded. "You better damn well win, Lily. Don't let Molly beat you out of this one."

I smiled. "Don't worry Lyn." She gave me one last hug and exited the mansion with James. They were gone for a couple minutes. James came back in and he gave a toast. "To the last two." We touched our glasses together and drank to it.

That night, Molly and I packed in silence. We would be going back to our homes. The Final Dates were set for next week. We would both be traveling to James' parents' house to meet his family. It felt weird to be going home after everything I've been through here. This house had become my home after two months. There were so many things that I learned. But at the same time it felt comforting to be going back to London to see all my friends and family. We were to leave in the morning. I was leaving at 8, as Molly was leaving a little later, since she lived closer to Los Angeles.

Once in my bed, I couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts were swimming around in my head. I finally drifted to sleep around 1:30. My dream was filled with oddly looking people in cloaks and lots of green lights.

Morning finally arrived. This time I was the first to wake. Molly was still sleeping in her bed comfortably. I wrote her a quick note wishing her the best of luck. Then I grabbed my suitcases and rolled them down the stairs.

The house felt dead and empty. I made a cup of coffee and took one last look at this amazing mansion. The limo arrived at 7:45 and Molly still wasn't awake. I decided to just call her later when I was home.

The limo drove me to the airport. My flight wasn't delayed at all. A mass of people boarded and soon we were soaring through the sky.

During the plane ride, I yet again had some quality thinking time. This time I was thinking about seeing Ari and Sirius for the first time in two months. I wondered if they would be hanging all over each other. But, then I thought about that and knew that they wouldn't do anything like that. Well, maybe Sirius would, but Ari would definitely not let him. After a couple hours of reading, I decided to take a nap. My dreams were all about James this time. His smile, his laugh, his voice, his body, his hair, haunted my dreams. The haunting was a good haunting though. Everything about him made me want to hug him to death. He made me smile with the simplest of things. My heart longed to see him everyday. If this was love, it feels bloody fantastic. It feels like your taking a bath with your favorite bubbles and when they surround you, you don't ever want to get out in fear of breaking them. This is how love must feel.

Later that night I finally arrived at my flat. I had apparated from the airport because it was so much quicker. As I walked in the door I was smuggled by Ari and Sirius. I began laughing and practically jumped on Ari.

"Arabella!" I yelled hugging her to death. "I've missed you so much!"

"Lily!" she shouted back to me. We were still clutching onto each other as Sirius joined us.

"Come on, I feel left out," he whined, giving me a hug too.

Once we settled down from our hellos, we finally were able to talk about everything I needed to talk about.

"Well, my dear ladies I must be going over to Remus' house," Sirius announced. "He is in need of a bachelor party." Sirius gave Ari a long kiss on the lips which Ari came up blushing afterwards. I looked on with a smile on my face. It was great to see Ari finally doing something good with her life. Ari has had good things in her life, but Sirius brings out the best of her, that I can see.

"Bye Sirius!" I called as he apparated. He left us to talk about the more serious matter on hand.

"So, were you surprised when you found out that it was James Potter? Your mortal enemy in school," Ari said taking a sip of her bottled water.

"Are you kidding? I thought about leaving the show!"

"You were obviously mad," said Ari.

"Obviously, I thought of every single way I could murder you two."

"But in the end it was all perfect. I mean after you shagged him you just had to stay."

She earned a slap from me.

"Hey! That hurt."

"It was just weird that I used to hate him during school and I couldn't even remember him."

"I bet that is weird."

"Oh well. Did anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

Ari seemed thoughtful. "Sirius and I met Remus' fiancée, Emily. She is a doll."

"That's wicked! She was on the show too, as a spy."

"No way, she never mentioned it."

"We became really good friends."

"Small world."

"Yea," I sighed.

I spent the next week at home with Arabella and Sirius. Life went smoothly, like it had before I left. Sirius kept giving me information about James' doings since we were apart. It felt weird not to see James everyday.

A week had passed without any word from the studio about the next date. Sirius, Ari, and I were sitting around watching TV as the phone rang. Ari went to answer it.

"For you," she said tossing me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lily Evans."

"Yes, this is her."

"Lily, this is Chris from the Bachelor. We have recently received some grave news."

My face fell. What could have happened?

"It seems that Molly Walden passed away a week ago in her sleep. We have not yet figured out the cause. It's taken them a week just to figure out that she is dead. We would have called you sooner, but there was a chance that she was still alive."

I gasped, holding back tears. "Are you positive?"

"We are extremely positive."

I fought to keep my voice steady. Ari was looking at me oddly. "Where is her body?"

"We sent it to the nearest hospital."

"There were no bumps, bruises, cuts, blood, anything? Fingerprints, moved objects?"

"The detectives are going over the whole mansion still."

I racked my brain for an explanation. "Do you think we could send the body to England to be examined? There's a hospital here that can find out anything that went wrong."

"I'll have to see if that's okay."

"Or maybe I could have them send out some doctors from the hospital."

"That would be excellent."

"Okay."

"I'll call you back in about an hour in hope of some information."

"Thank you Chris. I'll call the hospital and see if they can do it. I have a friend that works there. And uhm, Chris, does James know yet?"

"I've already called him. He was devastated."

I nodded. "Okay."

"I'll keep you posted. And I'm dreadfully sorry Lily." I hung up the phone quietly. My hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"Lily?" asked Ari tentatively. "You look like you just failed a Transfiguration exam."

"She's dead," I muttered.

"What? Who's dead?"

"Molly," I cried. Ari quickly moved towards me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Who did it?"

"I don't know," I said blinking tears. "But I have a hunch."

"Remus Lupin," I said to the receptionist at St. Mungos.

"One moment please," she said into the phone.

It took a couple minutes to locate Remus. When he answered he sounded tired. "Remus Lupin."

"Hello Remus."

"Lily is that you?" he asked sounding surprised.

"Yes," I giggled.

"Oh how are you? Emily has told me all about you."

"Remus I need a favor," I said getting serious. "This girl, Molly, was on the show with me. She was murdered in her sleep. There is no evidence of anything physically wrong with her. I have a feeling it was done by magic. And I need you and a couple healers to go take a look at her."

Remus contemplated it. "Where do we have to go?"

"Los Angeles."

"We'll be there by tonight."

I sighed. "Thank you so much Remus. Tell Emily I say hello."

"Will do."

Ari and Sirius were waiting in the kitchen while I called Remus.

"So?" asked Sirius.

"He's going," I said.

Ari let out a big sigh. "That's wonderful."

I nodded. "I must go see James." I said suddenly.

"Are you allowed to?" wondered Sirius.

"I don't give a Merlin's beard if I can or can't. Where is he?"

"Our flat," said Sirius.

I apparated. The familiar sensation of apparating took over my body. I ended outside of the flat that Sirius and James shared. All of a sudden I became extremely nervous. I knocked on the door softly. It took a couple minutes for James to answer it. When he opened the door his face was filled with confusion, shock, and happiness.

"Lily?" he asked shocked. He opened the door further, allowing me to enter. "What are you doing here?"

"I just heard about Molly," I said softly.

His eyes adverted to the wall behind me. He brought his hand to scratch the back of his head. "Yeah, me too."

"Aren't you devastated?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm really sad to see this wonderful woman die, but it also angers me to know that someone could have killed you too."

I looked into his bright hazel eyes. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about?"

In one quick movement he had captured my lips with his. "I wanted you from the start Lily," he whispered. "This just means I don't have to make my pick heard around the world." He kissed me again and my heart soared. "Lily ever since I met you at school, all I wanted to do was know you. You finally gave me the chance to know you and I am overjoyed that you didn't run away once you found out it was me. After chasing you for so many years, the chase has finally ended. I'm glad I continued to chase you too."

"Me too," I whispered, giving him a very hearty kiss. "Remus is going to check out Molly's body," I said after we sat down on his couch.

"He will be able to figure out what happened," James said positively.

"Like I said, I think it was the work of magic. There was no sign of physical contact."

"This is the most awkward thing I have ever heard of. So many muggles are going to want an explanation for this. Especially Molly's parents."

"We'll deal with all that shit later," I said moving closer to him.

"Mmm, I see how it is Miss Evans," he muttered.

"Shut up and kiss me you fool." James did as he was told. And boy did he do it well. "James. I. Feel. Like. We. Should. Be. More. Sad. Than. Happy." I told him between his kisses.

"Why?"

"Molly."

"Why do you keep bringing that up?" he asked drawing back from me.

"I feel bad. What if you were going to pick her?" I asked, casting my eyes down.

"Lily," he said putting his hand underneath my chin. "Did everything thing I just say go straight through your little brain?"

I smiled slightly. "I'm sorry; I'm really overwhelmed at the moment."

"It's okay. I was going to pick you anyway. You're to perfect to pass up, and if I did I would regret it forever. Like I said before, I've chased for so long and now I've finally caught what I've been chasing since I was eleven. There's no way in Merlin's beard I'm letting it get away now."

My heart fluttered again, just like it always did when James was talking. He always seemed to make me feel good about myself.

"James, you've been so good to me these past months," I started. "I'm angry at myself for not giving you a chance sooner. If I would have then we wouldn't be in this mess at the moment."

"I wouldn't consider this a mess, Evans," he smiled wrapping his arms around me. "Merlin Evans, why are you so perfect?"

"Quit calling me perfect, I am far from it," I said.

"That's what you think. But you are perfect to me." I smiled and took his face in my hands. He looked me square in the eyes. His hazel eyes were shining with a light I had never seen before. "I love you Lily Evans."

My heart stopped.

**Alright don't shoot me and disown me or anything unpleasant. I know I absolutely suck at updating but I'm so busy with sports and school. I know this isn't one of my better chapters. I hope you liked this one. I promise the next one will get better. I've been working on other stories too, so I should have another story up soon along with this sequel. Only two or three more chapters left for this story. Please review, I need some loving. Plus my birthday was last Saturday, the 10th. Give me a good belated birthday present! I love all you guys who review. And thanks for putting up with my horrible slowness of updating.**


	11. Another Note

Sooooo I am a sucky writer. I know I haven't written in here forever. I just didn't find this going the way I wanted it to go. So I've decided that I'm going to change it a little bit again. I didn't like how I killed off Molly. It wasn't working out for me. I'm bringing her back to life, and to all those people that hated me for killing her off you're lucky. I'm bringing her back and I'm going to end it how I wanted to in the first place. I'll hopefully have another chapter up in a month or so. And if I don't you can disown me. Thank you for all my viewers being so patient with me. I really appreciate it. Thank you a million times!!!

-Sammay


	12. Home

**SOOOOOOOOOOO, I've written this chapter over. I've decided to leave the other one up. I just can't bare to take it off. I don't know why. Well I hope you all will forgive me for taking forever on writing this. I will hopefully have the next chapter up in a month or so. ENJOY LOVES!!!**

**Chapter 9:** Home

The following night was hell on earth. This might as well have been my very last rose ceremony. After this show, I am never buying roses again! I honestly didn't feel a hundred percent sure that I was going to receive a rose.

I isolated myself from the other two girls, and took refuge in one of the many bathrooms. I got dressed slowly to try and calm my nerves. For some reason I was extremely nervous. To rid myself of nervousness I thought back to my talk with Ari last night. We talked about everything that we could think of talking about at that time.

_"How are you and Sirius?" I said to her with a little playfulness to it._

"_What do you mean?" she said innocently._

"_Don't try and tell me that you two haven't hooked up yet?"_

_There was silence on the other line._

"_Ah ha! So you have!"_

"_No."_

"_You're lying through your teeth, I can tell."_

"_Oh, fine," she sighed. "We aren't "together". We are merely friends with benefits."_

"_Right," I said unconvinced._

"_I'm bored and he's the only one here to keep me sane!" Ari complained._

"_Oh you'll live for a couple more days."_

"_Why did you have to fall for him?" She meant this as a rhetorical question._

"_I'm not falling for him," I said quietly._

"_Try telling me that with a straight face."_

"_I just did."_

"_Whatever, I need to rest up," I said. "There's a rose ceremony tomorrow."_

"_You'll get one, don't worry."_

"_Night, Ari."_

"_Night L."_

Of course our conversation was a lot longer than that, but that's the part that concerned the most. Ari felt confident in me, so I decided to try and be confident myself. As I walked down the stairs, I held my head high.

Molly and Jocelyn were already sitting in the parlor, talking. They looked up and smiled at me. The three of us had become extremely close. Molly still had her bitchy side, but she was so funny.

"Hey girls," I said, sitting next to Jocelyn.

"When is this starting?" asked Molly, reapplying some lip gloss.

"Soon I hope."

"I hate waiting around to see what happens."

"Me too."

We sat there in silence for a couple minutes. None of us knew what to say to each other. Then Chris walked through the French doors that led to the deck.

Once we were lined up outside, Chris spoke. "Welcome Lily, Molly, and Jocelyn. James has had quite a time trying to decide. When you're ready James." Christ stepped back and looked on quietly.

James stepped forward, looking as nervous as I felt. After an awkward silence, he finally said, "I absolutely hate these things. I took a bloody long time trying to figure out my mind. I feel awful about letting such a wonderful girl go tonight. But I have to do this, and I'm so very sorry." He bowed his head and delicately picked up a rose.

My heart beat sped up about 100 beats than it should have been. He fingered the rose over and over in attempt to get some words out of his mouth. His lips parted and said, "Lily."

I could have passed out on the spot. My steps to him were shaky. Once I reached him, he looked in my eyes and asked, "Lily, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes," I said softly, on the verge of jumping up and down. When I was back in my place I finally let my breath out. I was now able to relax.

James grabbed the other rose. I looked over at Molly and Jocelyn. They both looked like they could burst out crying at any moment.

"Molly." Molly let out a knowing sigh. Jocelyn dropped her head and closed her eyes tightly. I instantly went over to comfort her. Jocelyn and I had become wicked friends, and now she had to leave. I gave her a long hug as she cried into my shoulder.

"It's okay Lyn," I said reassuringly. "You will find someone way more amazing."

She nodded. "You better damn well win, Lily. Don't let Molly beat you out of this one."

I smiled. "Don't worry Lyn." She gave me one last hug and exited the mansion with James. They were gone for a couple minutes. James came back in and he gave a toast. "To the last two." We touched our glasses together and drank to it.

That night, Molly and I packed in silence. We would be going back to our homes. The Final Dates were set for next week. We would both be traveling to James' parents' house to meet his family. It felt weird to be going home after everything I've been through here. This house had become my home after two months. There were so many things that I learned. But at the same time it felt comforting to be going back to London to see all my friends and family. We were to leave in the morning. I was leaving at 8, as Molly was leaving a little later, since she lived closer to Los Angeles.

Once in my bed, sleep would not come to me. I decided to get up and walk downstairs. My feet led me to the kitchen. A plate of chocolate chip cookies sat next to a vase full of roses. I cringed at the site of them. I grabbed a cookie and stood in front of the fridge. I poured a glass of milk. Milk and cookies, the best remedy for a restless night sleep. I glanced out the little window above the kitchen sink and noticed the brilliant full moon. Curious as I am, I wandered over to the main room that branched off to the right of the kitchen.

I pushed open the double French doors quietly. A slight breeze caught at my bare legs. I pulled my jacket closer around my body. Crickets and noises filled the otherwise silent air. The lights that lined the path to the pool illuminated the few flowers along the path. I loved the feel of my bare feet against the cool stones underneath me. I slid my legs into the pure blue water of the pool. The water refreshed my tired muscles. I leaned back on my hands and gazed up to the sky. My high ponytail whipped about my shoulder blades. The breeze made goose bumps crawl up my arms.

A star twinkled in the sky. I noticed a light shoot across the sky. "A shooting star."

The voice behind me startled me so much I fell into the water. I resurfaced and found James Potter doubling over in laughter. I glared at him. "You think that's funny?"

"You should have seen yourself," he said gasping for breath.

I continued to glare at him. "You scared the shit out of me."

"I didn't mean to," he said kneeling by the edge of the pool.

"Why are you still here?" I wondered crossing my arms over my chest.

"I never left," he said absentmindedly.

"You ruined my quietness," I told him, wading over to him.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't think you would jump into the pool," he said laughing.

"I don't like people watching me without me knowing."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said smiling. His hazel eyes were alive with laughter. "Did you wish on that star?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said holding onto the wall.

"I really would love to know," he said coyly.

"Well, if I tell you it won't come true. But if it does, I'll let you know. Now help me out of here," I said extending my arms so he could pull me out.

He grasped his arms around my wrist and tugged me up. Before I was completely out of the water I tugged him down to me, and he flew over me and into the water.

He surfaced shaking his shaggy black hair. Water flew everywhere. "I should have known. Now Lily, you know that you have officially declared war."

I giggled as he tried to jump on me. I swam away from him quickly. Unfortunately he was much quicker than me and grabbed my ankle. He pulled me right up to his face.

"Lily, did you really think you could out swim me?" he whispered locking his eyes with mine.

Droplets of water fell off of his long lashes. I suddenly noticed how close we were to each other. He had one arm wrapped around my waist, holding me to him. The other hand held the back of my head gently. My hands laced together behind his back. I entangled my legs with his. "I thought I'd try." I gave him a small smile.

"How come whenever we are together, we end up getting wet somehow?" James asked quietly.

I shrugged. The closeness was getting to my head. Words couldn't form in my mind. I rubbed my hands up and down his back loving the feel of how his muscles clenched together under my touch.

"You look amazing," he whispered.

"James," I said abruptly.

"What?" he asked pulling away slightly.

"Can you just shut up so I can kiss you?" I suggested.

He looked taken aback. I leaned him and met his lips. The hand on my head pulled me even closer to him, if that was even physically possible. The kiss seemed to last forever.

"Thanks," I said as we broke apart.

A gorgeous smile spread across James' face. He leaned in again and brought his lips to mine, this time with more hunger. His lips left and traced down to my neck. He placed a kiss to my throat which emitted a soft groan from me. I tangled my fingers in his hair.

"You're shivering," he said.

"I hadn't noticed," I said truthfully. The warmth left my body as he glided over to the side of the pool. He hoisted himself up and pulled me with him.

Once out of the water, he pulled me into a hug and rubbed his hands up and down my arms, in attempt to warm me up. My heart was beating rapidly. I looked up into his hazel eyes and smiled.

"Come on in, I'll get us some towels," I suggested running to the doors leaving a trail of water behind me.

James followed me. There was a towel closet in the laundry room. I grabbed two fluffy white towels and threw one at James. I rubbed my head trying to rid it of water. I then wrapped it around my body.

"Come here," James said opening his arms for me to walk into.

He hugged me tightly. The heat of our bodies warmed me up a little. I laid my head against his chest. His heart beat rapidly through his shirt. Listening to it comforted me beyond belief.

"So now that you've managed to get both of us completely wet," he said playfully, "we need to change before we get sick."

"I doubt any of my clothes will fit you," I said laughing.

James brought a hand to his heart. "Are you calling me fat?"

"Maybe," I said giggling.

"I have clothes anyway," he said. "They are in my car."

"You mean you actually drove yourself here? You didn't have a limo waiting for you?"

"No need to be sarcastic Lils," said James smiling.

_Lils_. A nickname. A simple name and my heart stopped. It's been used before too, but it's never meant anything until now. I wrung my hair out until it was mostly dry.

"I guess your going to be leaving now, huh?" I asked almost hoping it was too good to be true.

"I gotta get back to my house. But I'll see you soon," he said softer this time. He moved closer to me. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," I said holding back the pain it was going to be to watch him walk away.

He cradled my face in his large hand. The taste of his lips clung to mine. He caressed my cheek with his calloused hands. I kissed him long and hard. "Until then," he said and walked out the door.

I leaned against the wall and sighed. This boy would be the death of me.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

By the time I finally fell asleep, it was already time for me to walk up. Molly stirred but never woke. I decided to write her a note. I left it on the table by her bed. I rolled my entire luggage downstairs to the front doors. Promptly at 7:45, a limo rounded the driveway, and the drive knocked at the door.

"Good morning Miss Lily," he said happily.

"Morning," I said sleepily.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I'll stop by a Starbucks on the way to get you some coffee," he said with a smile.

"Oh, there's no need to! I'm fine," I insisted. I swung my drawstring bag over my shoulders. I'd gotten approximately four hours of sleep. I woke up around 7:30, took the quickest shower ever and threw some sweat pants on with a hoodie.

"Miss, not to be rude, but you look like you need a cup," he said smiling again.

I smiled at him. "I bet I do. Well, thank you. I can pay for it."

"No need, I've got it covered."

I helped him load my bags into the back of the limo. He closed my door for me, and I rested my head against the seat. It took all of twenty minutes to reach LAX and buy me a Starbucks. I thanked Carlos, the driver, countless times. I rolled my belongings up to the desk and handed them my ticket.

I continued down the mostly abandoned hallways to Gate 3R to London, England. My flight wasn't delayed at all, and I boarded at 9:35. Not many people were on the plane. The silence helped me think over the passed few months. I was extremely excited to go home and finally see Arabella and Sirius. I had missed them both so much. I also wanted to see Zoë and my, other friend, Roxi that I still kept in touch with. Then my thoughts turned over to James. His smile, his charm, his laugh, his touch haunted my every thought. I couldn't get him out of my head. Every time I closed my eyes I saw him from this early morning in the pool. The look he gave me when I had pulled him into the water, the way his hair clung to his forehead, the way he kissed me. Everything reminded me of him. It was then, that I knew I had really fallen for him. Before I thought I had, but now I knew I had. And the feeling was unexplainable.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Lily/Arabella's Flat**

I arrived at my flat later that night. I had apparated from the airport in London to my flat. It was much easier than finding a taxi. I unlocked the door and shut it softly behind me.

"I'm home!" I shouted into the flat.

I received silence as an answer.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I asked walking into the little area we called the kitchen.

I flipped on the lights and, "WELCOME HOME!"

My friends surrounded the island in the middle of the room sporting a large cake on the table.

I laughed. "What are you guys doing?"

Zoë embraced me tightly. "We missed you, and we wanted to welcome you home!"

Roxi and Paige joined in on our hug. "Where's Ari?"

"She's coming. She had to go to get some drinks."

"We didn't know you guys were all out of anything remotely good to drink," Paige said sarcastically.

"Oh, I've missed you guys so much," I mused clinging tightly to my friends. "Paige, Rox, you guys, I can't believe you're here!"

"We flew in just for you," smiled Roxi.

"We thought you were going to need moral support in the last couple weeks of your big showdown," added Paige.

"Always the sensible one weren't you Paige," I said laughing.

"It'll be like old times," Zoë said wrapping her arms loosely around Paige and Roxi's shoulders. "We can stay up and gossip for hours and eat nothing but candy."

"Sounds like an excellent plan," I said happily. I squealed, "I'm so happy you are all here!"

"Is she here yet!?" yelled Ari from the next room. She burst through the door with bottles of tequila and vodka in her arms. "Damn, I knew I would be late. I had some slow ass lady in front of me in line that bought seriously fifty things."

I helped Ari set the bottles on the table. She wrapped her arms around me. "It's so good to have you back Lily. It's been rather boring."

"Oh, I don't think you've been that bored," I told her knowingly. "Something tells me you and Sirius kept plenty busy."

"They have!" exclaimed Paige. "They are either at each others throats or on each others throats. Neither have I particularly liked to witness."

Ari grabbed five glasses out of the cabinets. "Oh, shut it. You haven't been any better. At least I'm not with someone different every night."

"Just like school," I said laughing. "Ari with the guy she can't stand at all but loves to snog him. Paige with the one night stands. Roxi with the loving, caring boyfriend of 1000 years. Zo being a loner, and me, lusting people I can't have."

"Just like good ol' times," laughed Roxi.

"Let's start the reunion! And Lily can tell us all about James Potter," said Zoë excitedly.

The five of us girls moved over to the living room. Paige, Zoë, and I squeezed together onto the futon. Ari and Roxi pushed the other couch closer and leaned against it. We placed all the junk food and drinks in the middle.

"We are starting with you tonight Lils," Paige said handing me a piece of cake.

Lils, there it was again. A butterfly fluttered in my stomach making it hard for me to concentrate. "Where do you want me to begin?"

"At the beginning."

"Okay," I began my story of the passed two months. I told them about all the dates, all the people I met, the friends I made, and especially about James.

"So you didn't remember him at all?" asked Roxi outraged.

"That's crazy!" added Paige.

"Even I could have remembered him," Zoë said laughing. "He was such an ass."

"I guess I never paid much attention to him," I shrugged.

Ari rolled her eyes. "I think you had a temporary mind block because you would fight with him for hours if you were allowed to."

"Really? I don't remember any of that," I said truthfully. "Anyway, he's so much fun to be around, and it's like he knows me."

"Which he already does," said Zoë.

"Oh shut up," I said. "I met Emily, Remus' fiancée. She was a spy on the show. She is really nice, and she went to Beauxbatons."

"Small world," mumbled Paige.

"That's wicked though," said Roxi.

"What have you guys been doing?" I asked Paige and Roxi.

"Well," Roxi began, "I've been seeing this guy for the passed year and a half."

"Aw!" I shouted. "Who is he and why haven't I met him yet?"

"He's name is Chad, and I met him at Healer school."

"So you're a Healer?" I wondered. "I always wanted to be a Healer."

"Yea, I finally got my certificate a month ago. Now I'm a full fledged Healer."

"Congratulations!"

"So Paigey Waigey, how about you?" I asked.

"Well, I obviously don't have a boyfriend, and I'm quite content by myself. Rox and I live together in a nice little flat near Paris, France."

"Wow, you guys sure got out of here fast."

Paige shrugged. "London wasn't working out for us."

"So we hopped on a train and got the hell away from here."

"I'm glad you guys came back. I want to see you more often. A year is too long to wait to see you guys."

"We will be back for your wedding," Roxi said smiling.

"What wedding?" I asked her, looking slightly confused.

"Your wedding to James," explained Zoë.

"Don't get that thought in my mind," I sighed. "There is another girl still. I'm not so sure he will pick me."

"I'll be damned if he doesn't. And if he doesn't, I'll kill him," added Paige.

"That's comforting," I muttered.

"Oh, come on Lil," Ari exaggerated, "everyone knows he is going to pick you. He practically drools over you every time you see each other from what you told us. I bet he's ranting to Sirius right now about how he wants to see you. But he's not allowed to."

I laughed. It seemed like something James would do.

"When are you going to visit his parents?" asked Roxi taking a sip of her drink.

"Two days."

"This is going to be a long two days," moaned Ari taking a nice long swig.


	13. Meet the Potters

**Wow, i finally got another chapter up. i didn't kno it was going to happen either. i want to thank all the readers for being so patient with me. but ive basically written this in two days. so it might not be wonderful, but hey! its another chapter. so nooooooooo complaining! enjoy the art...**

**Chapter 10:** Meeting the Potters

True to Ari's word, the next to days were hell for all of my friends. It was James this, James that, did you know that James… It was never ending. Ari wished now that she hadn't made me sign up for the show. She said if I knew it was going to end up being like this I wouldn't have done it for you!

"Rox, you're on my foot," I said, rubbing my hands against my tired eyes.

The sleeping form of Roxi grunted and rolled over, letting me have access to my feet. I got up too fast causing me to see temporary stars. The kitchen looked terrible. We hadn't done any cleaning since I got home two days ago. There were plates and silverware piled to the sky, leftover food scattered along the island, and my personal favorite, a large pile of trash that was falling over the trash can.

"My friends are pigs," I muttered, grabbing the cleanest plate to use.

I wanted to look at the clock, but my eyes were still getting adjusted to the morning light. I squinted hard to see the digital numbers. But something was blocking the clock. A large something. Then I noticed… it was a person.

"AH!" I screamed.

"Lily, shut up," it was Sirius.

"What the hell are you doing here at this time?" I asked him. "It's… I would say the time but you are blocking the clock."

The tall boy moved away from the clock… 9:24. "So, what are you doing here at 9:24?"

"I was getting bored of James, so I came over here to see Ari."

"Lily, why did you scream?" Zoë asked, her tired body slumping into the kitchen.

"Merlin, Zoë Carlyle. I haven't seen you in years," Sirius breathed, hugging her.

"I don't remember you being this nice at school," she said awkwardly.

"Well, we aren't at school anymore are we?"

"Whatever," mumbled Zoë, grabbing a glass and pouring herself some orange juice.

"Sirius," came Ari's tired voice, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to visit," he said. "I got bored." He said after seeing Ari's face of disbelief.

Sirius crossed the room and hugged Ari. I had to keep back a laugh. Never would I have guessed that I would have fallen for James Potter, and Ari falling for Sirius Black.

"This is too weird," voiced Roxi, exiting the bedroom.

"Tell me about it," added Paige. "Sirius Black is in the house and no one has attempted to kill him yet."

Sirius smirked at her. "Did I interrupt something here?"

"You wish," said Zoë.

"So, Lily, you excited for tomorrow?" Sirius asked sitting down at the island.

Ari moved to the counter. She placed a pot of coffee on the island, and poured one for herself and Sirius.

"Excited, she's about killed all of us with relieving every little teensy moment with James," moaned Ari.

"Hey, don't even start that. You are the one that signed me up for the show. And, you both knew that it was James!" exclaimed Lily.

The couple shared a smile. "It was all in the plan."

"Yeah, whatever."

**Molly Meets the Potters**

"Hey you," I said, embracing Molly in a tight hug.

I found her lips. "Hey," she murmured. "I've missed you."

"Me too." It wasn't an outright lie. I had missed Molly, but honestly, I missed Lily more. And I feel terrible for feeling this way. "You excited to meet my parents?"

"I hope they like me," she said without a trace of nervousness.

"I think they will love you."

The ride to my parent's house was filled with mostly kissing. Over the course of these last two months I had figured out that whenever I was with Molly, all she really wanted to do was snog. Which I couldn't complain with, seeing as she was an excellent snogger. But really, that's all I really liked about her. Sure she was a great person, and she was rather interesting. Molly just wasn't the one for me.

The limo stopped in front of the extremely large Potter Manor. Molly's eyes lit up as she climbed out of the limo.

"I absolutely love your house," she gushed. "It's almost as big as mine."

I narrowed my eyes at the girl. "Come on, I know they are waiting to meet you."

Molly wrapped her arm through mine. We made our way to the front door of the house. I opened it up to a raucous of noise.

"Julie, will you please act like a lady. James will be here any minute," Mrs. Potter scolded, her back facing the door.

Julie giggled and slapped a hand to her mouth. My mom must have taken the hint because she spun around.

"James!" she exclaimed, throwing herself at him.

"Hullo Mum," I tried, seeing as how my intake of oxygen was becoming scarce.

"Dora, let him go," said my father, entering the room. "You are going to kill him."

Reluctantly, Dora let go of me. My father pulled me into a many hug. "Good to see you once and awhile there son."

I rolled my eyes, something I had picked up from Lily.

"Hey big brother!" Julie exclaimed jumping on me.

"Yeah, I've missed you to Jules," I told her, setting her back on the ground.

"How much longer till Prongs here?" shouted Sirius, wandered out of the kitchen with a handful of rolls in hand.

"Shut up," hissed Remus Lupin, my other best friend who had appeared from behind him.

"Prongs!" screamed Sirius like a little girl. He in turn jumped on me.

"Yeah, this isn't awkward at all," I muttered, holding Sirius. "Hey Moony."

Remus waved and smiled. He had the decency not to throw himself on top of me. With all the commotion of my old friends and family being here I had almost forgotten completely about Molly. She stood at the door, looking slightly bored.

"I'm so sorry, everyone this is Molly," I said putting an arm around her shoulders. "Molly, this is my mum, dad, Julie, Sirius, and Remus."

"Welcome Molly, you can call me Dora," Dora said smiling, hugging Molly. Molly patted her back awkwardly.

"Nice to finally meet you, I'm Henry," my father said, extending his hand to Molly.

Molly smiled.

"You should remember Julie and Sirius," I told her.

She nodded.

"Well," began Dora, "if you want, we can start dinner now."

Everyone settled themselves into a chair in the large dining room, that no one every actually ate in. Unless you were here for a business dinner with my dad.

The whole dinner went pretty nicely. My parents asked Molly various questions which she answered. Sirius was goofing off. Remus looked like he wanted to throw some mashed potatoes at him.

"So, Sirius," I said addressing my best friend, "how's Ari doing?"

Sirius got the hint. He said loudly, "Ari is doing wonderful, a little sad though."

"Arabella's sad, why?" asked Dora.

I saw the wheels turning in Sirius' head. "Because… her pet goldfish just died. She really loved that Goldie."

I sighed. He couldn't have thought of anything better.

"Molly would you like some dessert?" asked Dora, presenting her with a very tasty looking chocolate cake, my favorite.

"No thank you," she said politely.

"Are you sure, it's my specialty. And it's James' favorite."

Molly said no again. "I'm trying to watch my figure."

Sirius snorted into his pile of pudding. Molly shot him a glare. Julie took the chance to get Sirius out of the room. "Sirius, Remus, will you help me with something in the kitchen?"

Remus obliged. It took a couple more minutes of begging from Julie to convince Sirius to come with them.

"I'll go help them," I offered. I kissed Molly on the cheek and whispered, "I'll be right back."

I entered the vast kitchen to find Sirius flicking pieces of food at Julie. Remus, amused, stood off next to the sink. Julie yelled at Sirius.

"Merlin, I swear sometimes you are more annoying than James himself," she complained.

"I'm not that annoying, am I?" I asked.

Julie twirled around. "You know you are."

"Mate, that girl," started Sirius.

"Yeah Padfoot," I said, "what about her?"

"She's not for you," finished Remus.

I looked over the faces of my two best friends and my little sister. Remus, though quiet, normally speaks the truth. Sirius nodded along with him. Sadly, Julie hung her head.

"What are you saying?"

"She's not…" trailed Julie.

"Lily," ended Sirius.

My hazel eyes jumped over them again. They weren't lying. Of course Molly isn't anything like Lily, that's why there are two totally different girls in the end of this show.

"You didn't even give her a chance," I muttered.

"No, the real answer is James," said Julie evenly, "you didn't give her a chance."

I gave my sister a quizzical look. "You've had the biggest crush on Lily Evans for years. Me, being you sister, has had to live with you talking about her nonstop for all those years at Hogwarts. I finally thought you would get over her when you left school. You didn't bloody date once you left school! You are supposed to be my big brother, someone I can look up to in my times of need and when I need advice on stuff. But I can't ask you for advice on dating when your dating history begins and ends with Lily Evans. You've never really have even dated anyone. You just hook up."

My eyes darted to her. "Oh, don't try and deny it. The two of them can't keep quiet about your days at Hogwarts."

"Prongs mate," argued Sirius, "you try and spend two months of her constant badgering and tell me if you don't cave in."

"Padfoot, she's my sister, I'm used to it."

"Prongs," said Remus, "she's right. For you, it has always been Lily. And it will always be her."

I listened to my friends. Everything Julie had just said was extremely true. Down to every last word and detail. I guess it just took them to yell at me for it to make me realize it.

"I know," I whispered. "But I can't just go and tell her that I'm not going to marry her."

Sirius laughed. "Isn't that what this show is all about? You end up with two gorgeous girls, torn between which one you are going to ask to marry you. And then you lead both of them on, thinking they both are going to marry you. Well now I guess you just do that."

Sometimes Sirius says something intelligent without actually meaning it. "Yeah."

As we finished our conversation, Dora walked into the room. "You boys can go talk to her now. I don't think I can do it anymore."

"That bad?" asked Remus as he passed her.

She nodded frailly, her head in her hands while her elbows graced the counter. "Mum?"

"James, I always knew you had lousy taste," she said abruptly, "but Molly, honestly."

I faked a smile. "I know you never liked who I dated, or rather hung out with. But that's besides the point Mum."

"Do you love her?" she asked point blank.

I have never seen my mum act like this before. Normally she loves when I bring girls home. She goes all Suzie Home Maker on all of us.

"Mum…"

"You don't, thank god," she sighed. "I don't think I would have lived if you married her."

"How do you know I don't?" I questioned.

Dora crossed the kitchen until she was right in front of me. She took my face in her hands and looked at me sharply. "I can tell. You have that faraway look in your eyes like you don't want to be here."

I glanced down, ashamed that my own mother could spot that in my eyes.

"You shouldn't feel guilty," she said softly. "Just because we didn't see the girl you are going to marry tonight, doesn't mean you won't bring her around tomorrow."

I smiled. My mum always had a way with words. "Thanks Mum. I think it's about time to leave."

"Let's go rescue your father," Dora said painstakingly.

**Ari//Lily's Flat**

"Lily, quit pacing, you're making me nervous," Roxi laughed nervously.

"I can't help it. I'm freaking out here!" I exclaimed.

Ari pushed me into the couch. "Relax, James' parents are wonderful people. Believe me, if they can take Sirius in as a son, then they have some serious guts."

Although I knew my friends were trying to help me, in truth, none of this was making me feel any less nervous or anxious than I was already filling. Molly met James' parents last night. And if she knows anything about Molly she tried to make the best impression that she could. She has that kind of affect on people. The Potters' probably loved her, and that's what scared me the most. I would have to live up to the night before. And I would probably have to be ten times better than that.

"Lily," Paige said, breaking my trance, "the limos here."

My palms were clammy, I couldn't breath right, and I felt lightheaded. Where these the first signs of a heart attack?

"Come on Lil," said Ari, pulling me from the couch and onto my feet.

"Now, we just want you to know that we love you," Zoë said, carrying my bags out the front door.

"And that we know you will be amazing," added Roxi, handing me my purse.

"Call us right after the dinner, if you can," Paige said, embracing me.

"And Lily," said Ari, "I know the Potters', and if I know anything, you will have them around your finger the minute you walk through that door." She leaned in to my ear, "Plus, Sirius and Remus will be there. You will be fine."

Our group of five hugged me tightly. "We love you!" were the last words I heard before the chauffeur shut the door in my face.

The quietness of the limo made my nervous mood even more nervous. If that was even wizardly possible. In a couple hours I would be facing my maybe future in-laws. Just the thought of it made me queasy.

I opened the window, thinking it would calm some of my nerves. And surprisingly enough it did calm me for a bit. The cool air on my hot face felt delightful.

The limo came to a slowing halt about a half hour later. We had arrived at my hotel for the night. I wouldn't be meeting James for another two hours.

Time seemed to have slowed down drastically. For an hour I debated on what I should wear to the dinner. Would it be my long red dress, or the black one? Or maybe that skirt I like so much. It was so damn difficult and frustrating.

With a little less than an hour until James would pick me up, I took a shower finally decided on wearing the cute black dress. The next problem was my hair. Curly, dead straight, or maybe half and half? What would James like? I kept asking myself that question as I readied myself for the night.

Finally, at half past seven, I took in my appearance for the final time that night in the full length mirror. My dress ended an inch above the knee, ruffling out. The dress was a form fitting dress, meaning it clung to all my curves. I hoped I didn't look too much like a slut. The V-neck plunged far, but not too far to reveal enough. Two black ribbons tied at the nape of my neck. And I finally zipped up the back of my dress.

I sighed and tugged on an auburn curl. I had decided to go with the wavy look, since that's how my hair naturally looks. Altogether, I thought I looked presentable. I slipped on my black stilettos and carefully made my way to the lobby.

I saw him first. He had his back to me, but I couldn't have missed him if I wanted to. He was dressed in a pair of casual black pants and a light blue dress shirt that obviously buttoned down in the front. The shirt, thankfully, wasn't tucked in. Something about shirts being tucked in was a big pet peeve of mine. Though the shirt hung loosely on him, it managed to hug his shoulders just right. Even from far away he made me melt.

He turned around and his mouth instantly opened.

"That bad, huh?" I asked giving him a twirl.

"Bad, you look bloody ravishing," breathed James, capturing me in a hug.

"I'm crushing something," I muttered.

"Oh yeah," said James, brandishing a bouquet of Lilies, orange Lilies at that. They were my favorite, and I vaguely remember telling him this. "Your flowers."

"Orange, how did you know?" I asked anyway.

"I remember the time you told me that these were your favorite flowers," he said simply smiling that smile I've fallen for.

"Thank you," I said earnestly, "they are beautiful."

"You're beautiful," he murmured, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

I blushed. James took hold of my hand. "To the limo, mi lady."

**Potter Manor**

"We're here already," I complained, extricating myself from James. The car ride had been so comforting to my jittery nerves.

"More of this later," James said kissing me one more time before we exited the car. His touch, scent, taste still lingered on my lips. It made me feel rather dizzy.

Now fully aware of what was going on, I became nervous again. "A-A-Are you sure they are g-g-going to like me?"

"Did I ever tell you how adorable you are when you stutter," smirked James. Seeing the look on my face he hastily said, "Lily, just be yourself. I know my parents, and they are going to absolutely love you."

Even those encouraging words couldn't settle the fight the butterflies were putting up in my stomach.

James laced his fingers with mine and led us to the enormous oak front doors. He first rapped lightly on the bronze plate which bore the name _Potter _and their family crest. Without anyone answering the door, he stepped in.

"We're here!" He shouted to the cavernous ceilings.

Almost instantly, as if they were waiting, a stampede of people charged out of another room to the left. As James' family members hugged him in greeting, I took my time to glance around the manor. Enormous wasn't even beginning to describe how big it was. The entrance hall mirrored that of Hogwarts. Hell it could have been Hogwarts. The stones gave off a feeling of the past, I love it. The whole house gave off a very homey vibe.

My gazing was interrupting by a bone crushing hug from who could only be Sirius.

"Hey Sirius," I said, smiling.

"How you doing my little flower?" he asked.

"Good."

A woman, who was unmistakably James' mother, approached me next. Her long light red hair matched her daughters, although I could tell where James got his eyes. Her hazel eyes shone off her face like the sun.

"Lily, it's so nice to finally meet you," gushed the woman. "I'm Dora by the way."

"Who knew my son could find such a catch," said the spitting image of James himself. "I'm Henry."

"Pleasure," I said, shaking his hand.

James wrapped a protective arm around my waist. "You remember Julie, and that's Remus."

I already knew Remus, and James knew that too, but for the sake of television he introduced us anyways. I hugged Remus and gave him a small smile. Julie embraced me warmly.

"Enough with introductions, Lily dear, are you hungry?" asked Dora, flouncing away to what must be the kitchen.

"I'm starved!" shouted Sirius.

"No one asked your opinion Padfoot," laughed James.

I laughed along too. Knowing Sirius, this was normal. James led us into another high ceiling room. This room gave off more of an Italian feel with the table and mural on the wall.

"Lily, you obviously grew up around here," Dora stated, placing two bowls of steaming pasta on the table. "Where exactly did you live?"

"Oh, I lived in Surrey for most of my childhood. Then I moved to London with a friend after I finished school," I said not sure if I should start dishing myself.

"Take whatever you want," said Dora, guessing my sudden worry. "Sirius has already managed to help himself."

True enough, Sirius had already dumped a large pile of pasta onto his plate along with a pond of sauce. "I told you I was hungry," he said through a mouthful of food.

The whole table laughed. Dinner was fantastic. James' parents were outstanding. They didn't push too many questions. And asked a lot of ones that I had fun answering. Towards the end of dinner, Dora asked me if I would help her in the kitchen. I said no problem.

"Dinner was amazing," I told her as I washed off the dirty dishes.

"Thank you, it's a little hobby of mine."

We cleaned in silence for a while, before Julie broke the silence. "Lily, I'm glad my brother finally found someone as decent as you."

I smiled kindly at Julie. "Thanks, I guess."

"It's just that, James doesn't have the greatest taste in woman," stated Julie point blank. "I blame it on Sirius. But he constantly tells me that it's James' own fault that he can't pick out the good ones."

I laughed, that sounds like something Sirius would say. "I'm glad I could finally meet him too."

James sauntered into the kitchen a minute later. "Could I steal you for a moment?" he asked me.

Dora nodded. "I'm done with the interrogation."

"Thank you, once again Dora."

"Not a problem," sighed Dora, watching us leave the kitchen, "not a problem at all."

"Where are you taking me?" I asked James as he dragged me up another flight of stairs.

"Just follow me," he said. No later after he said that were we stopping in front of a door.

James turned it and pushed it open gently. Light illuminated the room.

"Is this your room?" I asked, stepping into his haven.

Posters of Quidditch teams adorned nearly all wall space. Thankfully the cameras hadn't followed us up here, or they would have seen all these moving pictures. That would be a hard one to explain. The king sized bed dominated most of the room. It was draped with sheets and blankets of scarlet and gold. The colors of Gryffindor House.

Suddenly he swooped over to me and had seized my mouth. Somewhere in the region of my stomach, fireworks shot in every direction. Along with those fireworks, an emotion so unused by me erupted. I didn't know what came over me, but I knew what I wanted to do and I wanted it this second.

We fell onto his bed, which was actually really comfortable. Our intense kissing turned into something more extremely quickly.

James stopped before anything got too serious. "You don't know how much I want to do this right now," he whispered in my ear. "I've had many fantasies, of you… in my bed. Now is not the best time."

"I know," I said sadly. "Another time."

"Another time," he agreed.

I reached up to meet his lips again. Passion dripped from our lips. I had to put a hand over my mouth to stop me from continuing, knowing what would fully happen if we let it carry on.

"Let's go say goodbye," he said, pulling me up.

I straightened myself up as much as I could. We laced hands once again and set off to the lobby. Everyone was already waiting there for us.

"There you two are," Sirius said with a knowing wink.

"Well Lily darling, it's been a pleasure having you," Dora cooed, hugging me very tightly.

"Thank you so much for everything Dora, Henry," I said facing James' dad.

He looked down at me with a warm smile. "Anytime Lily."

"We hope to be seeing you again," Julie added as we stepped out the door.

"Me too," I sighed.

"So, I would say that tonight went extremely well," James said holding me in his arms.

"I would have to say so too."

"And you didn't even pass out," joked James.

I slapped his arm.

"Only kidding," he said kissing me.

One more fiery kiss and we broke apart. "See you soon."

"Definitely," said James reluctantly letting me go.

"Bye," I whispered.


	14. Last Dates

**Chapter Eleven:** Last Dates

Trembling, I stepped into my small hotel room. I quickly flipped the light switch and sough out the hotel phone. My fingers numbly punched in Ari's phone number. After two rings, she picked up.

"Hey," I breathed into the phone, glad to hear her voice.

"How did it go?" Ari asked, then took the phone away from her face and shouted, "Its Lily!"

I heard a rustle of the phone and some excited whispers. I smiled to myself. "Okay, give us the goods Lil," said Roxi. "You're on speaker by the way."

"Hey everyone," I said happily.

"Enough stalling, tell!" exclaimed Paige.

"Dinner was fantastic," I told them. And I proceeded to explain all the evenings' events. Ari clearly loved hearing about Sirius acting like Sirius. I decided on leaving out the little snog session in James' room.

"Lily they love you!" Ari said simply. "Believe me, it took me a lot longer to win over the graces of the Potter's."

"How do you think that other girls date went?" wondered Zoë.

"I'm not sure, we don't normally talk about Molly," I said.

"So what are you doing today?"

"Me, nothing. My date is tomorrow, so today I think I will go down to the pool and relax. Maybe read a book, watch out for any strange activity," I said.

"Strange activity?"

"Yeah, I was talking with Moody the other day, and he says there is supposedly some tip-off that something is going to happen while in London."

"Why the hell would anyone want to try anything while there are a thousand muggles with cameras watching your every move?"

"Death Eaters have no remorse for anyone. It would be a field day for them to get any unknowing muggles. Moody just said to keep an extra eye spinning all the time."

"Easy for him to say," muttered Paige, "the man has a spinning eye now. I would say that losing his eye not more than two months ago was the best thing that happened to him. Now he's an even better Auror, if that is even possible."

"It does give him an edge," I said. "I better get going, looks like the cameras are coming back in. I love you girls."

"We love you too Lily!" they chorused. "Good luck!"

After talking to my friends I felt a little steadier. My hands had at last finally ceased shaking, and my heart was now returning to its normal pace. I hung up the phone and wandered over to the glass door that opened to a sitting area. I brandished a thin wand from my pocket, tapped the handle of the door which instantly flew open.

A rush of night air met my face. I took a big breath of fresh air and sighed. I was on the seventh floor, and to the looks of it, pretty high up. Lights from buildings and street lamps flickered in the distance. Across the way in the park, I spotted a deer grazing. A rumble of cars and chatting people lifted to my ears. The bark of a dog brought my emerald eyes to the ground. A large shaggy black dog was racing towards the hotel, happily barking at anything or anyone in the way. I laughed to myself and gazed out at the night sky. I strained my eyes for any signs of odd behavior or weird movements.

Wait.

Shaggy black dog. It couldn't be. But when I looked down again, no trace of a dog remained. I shook my head, ridding myself of the obscene thought. A loud crack from inside the suite scared me to death. I spun around to find a man moving to me.

Instantly I pulled my wand out in front of me, ready to send any spell at the intruder. "Now, Lily, would you really hex me?"

"James?" I asked, almost not believing my own eyes.

He stood there, arms crossed over his chest, smirking significantly.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" I lowered my wand, holding it at my side.

"Do you really have to ask that question?" James asked, smiling. "I came to see you."

"Isn't this against the rules or something?"

"Have you ever known me for one to follow rules?" said James closing the space between us.

I smiled. "I should have known you would do something like this."

"Like what?" he asked curiously, smiling down at me with so much love and care.

"Sneak to my hotel room, when you rightly know you're not supposed to."

"Don't worry, I have Padfoot occupying your camera crew."

"Oh, that makes me feel loads better," I walked back into suite, and with a casual flick of my wand the glass door shut itself.

"I've missed magic," sighed James, taking a seat on my bed.

"Is it too hard for James Potter to act like a Muggle?" I mocked, taking a spot next to him.

A moments silence followed. "Do you know what bothers me the most, is driving around in that stupid limo, when I'm perfectly capable of Apparating somewhere."

A small laugh escaped my mouth.

"How did you do it for the first eleven years of your life? I wouldn't have been able to survive."

I patted his arm comfortingly. "It's okay you little baby. You would have survived. It's not that hard. Magic just makes everything seem harder."

He flicked his penetrating hazel eyes over my face. My breath hitched in my throat. I hated and loved that look. Hated because it caused me to momentarily forget who, where, and what I was doing. Loved because I've never had anyone look at me like that before, and the feeling receiving such look couldn't have made me any happier. "What did you really come here for, James?" I asked my voice small.

James reached over and grabbed my right hand with his left, intertwining our fingers. He leant down and pressed his forehead to mine. "I missed you," he whispered, "is that a sin?"

I giggled nervously. The atmosphere in the room just changed completely. What once was playful and innocent was now hot and steamy. A sound like fireworks flew through the open window. I turned to the window; red sparks flew once again into the sky.

James sighed. "That's the signal."

"What signal?" I wondered inquiringly.

"Padfoot is done talking to the cameras, so they will be coming up here now," he said sadly.

"You must go then!" I said suddenly. "You don't want them to catch you here."

James made a noise of protest. I caught his lips in a fierce kiss. "Go," I muttered, more urgently. James grudgingly released my hand and vanished with a loud crack. I fell back against the soft bed, letting out a content sigh. Within minutes, a loud knock sounded at the door. Knowing what was to come, I put on my best smile and walked to the door.

**Molly// James Date**

"Mate, that color is hideous," Sirius told me, grimacing.

I halfheartedly threw the rejected shirt at him. "I don't care what it looks like, just give me something to wear."

"What's got your knickers in a bunch?" asked Sirius, sifting through my clothes.

When I didn't answer, Sirius knew. "The date won't be that bad. It will be done in at least two hours. And if it isn't, I'll call and say I have an emergency or something."

That earned a smile from me. "It just seems wrong to go on a date with Molly when I know she isn't the one."

Sirius gave me a long look. "James, you never know. I know you're all set on Lily because she's been your dream for so long. But do you ever think to give anyone else a chance?"

It took me a couple minutes to dissect what was coming out of my best friend's mouth. Normally Sirius was always on my side. Actually, come to think of it, he _was_ always on my side. So what he said took me by surprise. Was I not even giving Molly a chance?

"Wasn't it you telling me not but two days ago that I shouldn't marry this girl?" I asked.

Sirius looked nervous. "Well yeah, but that's not the reason. I'm saying for the sake of Molly and Lily, make it fair. Don't already have your mind made up."

"Okay, thanks Padfoot," I sighed.

"I know she's not Lily, mate, but she's gorgeous," said Sirius, "and in love with you."

Upon hearing those words, my insides crushed. "Yeah," I breathed.

I met Molly two hours later, having successfully picked out a shirt that satisfied Sirius to his utmost content. I wore a dark blue button down shirt with blue jeans. Little nerves wormed their way into my stomach. After my talk with Sirius I had come to the conclusion that I have not yet made up my mind about who I'm going to pick, so I would give Molly and Lily both equal chances.

Molly stepped out of the limo looking extremely beautiful. Her golden brown hair fell straight down her back, which seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. She wore an elegant dark red dress, that was almost maroon, that fell to her knees in a tight fashion. Her brown eyes lit up when they fell on me. I smiled satisfactory to myself.

"Hey," she murmured into my chest as we hugged.

"How are you?" I asked pressing a kiss to her forehead and wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Better now that I'm with you," she said hugging my middle tightly.

We walked slowly into the Italian Restaurant that I had picked for the evening. We settled into our seats before we started talking.

"Did you parents like me?" Molly asked point blank once we had finished ordering.

It took me a couple minutes to think of something to say, that didn't involve them absolutely hating her. "Of course!" I lied. "So, I have some questions for you?"

Molly nodded.

"Could you see yourself moving to London with me?" I asked.

She hesitated. "Yeah, I guess I could."

"You don't sound too thrilled about it," I said laughing.

"I'm not saying I wouldn't like it, but I would. It would just be a bit of a culture shock for me," she said, "since I've lived in America my whole life. But to be with you, I'd move anywhere."

I smiled. She was genuine. "Now, I'm a big family man, and I want a huge family. What about you?"

"Me, I want two kids," she said, "one boy and one girl."

"Just two?" I asked outraged.

"Can you actually see me handling more than two kids?" Molly laughed shrilly.

"Right yeah," I mumbled. Thankfully the main course had just arrived so no more painstaking questions could be asked.

The rest of dinner went reasonably well. Molly and I talked about the future and what we thought of certain things. Then I knew I had to ask her the one thing that has been on my mind for a long time.

"What are you feeling right now?"

Molly took a long look at me as if trying to soak up the question. "How do I feel right now? Well, I feel lots of things. I'm scared out of my mind that I've let myself become this close to someone again. I'm nervous because I have no idea how you feel about me. I'm worried that I made a bad impression somewhere along the line. But mostly, I feel happy. I've never felt like this before, with anyone. You're the first thing I think of every morning when I wake up. I love you're smile, you're laugh, everything about you. You make me want to be a better person, and meeting you, I think it has made me a better person. And I want to thank you for that. Also, you're not that bad to look out so you've made this bearable through all the hardship. I also want to thank you for giving me the time of day when no one else would. Basically, what I'm trying to is, James, I love you."

I knew these three words were coming before she even began this speech, and I had readied myself for them. Almost robotically I said, "I love you too." And so we kissed.

**Lily's Suite**

There I stood, yet again, in front of a mirror trying to decide what in bloody hell I was going to wear to dinner. The two new choices were laid out on my bed. One a brilliant green summer dress, the other a white sundress.

"The green because it is the same color as my eyes," I debated, "or the white because it's a really cute sundress."

"I can't decided!" I shouted exasperatedly.

I angrily closed my eyes, spun around, and grabbed one dress. I dared a glance, satisfied with my choice, I moved to the bathroom to change and get ready. I pulled my wand out of my pocket and pointed it at the stereo. Instantly, soothing music filled the suite. The words brought my temper to a cooling point.

Finally, two minutes before I left I checked my reflection one last time. I had chosen the green summer dress. The straps were soft silk and a darker green than the rest of the dress. The dress fit snuggly over my bosom then immediately flowed out, leaving it looking airy and full. The only thing I didn't like about the dress was that it ended mid-thigh. Making it appear more scandalous than it actually was. I had pulled my long auburn hair into a side ponytail, opting for loose waves on my pony. My bangs were loose too and swept across my forehead in an elegant manor. To go along with the summer look, I selected a pair of white satin ballet flats.

I smoothed my bangs one last time and darted for the door. It would have to do.

**Lily//James Date**

Before the driver opened the limo door, I took one last huge breath. On the other side of the door, I saw James standing there in a simple black button down looking gorgeous all the same. Our eyes connected and we smiled simultaneously.

"Hi," I said softly, wrapping my arms around his toned middle.

"Hey," he returned, holding me close. "You look simply magnificent, Lily."

I blushed crimson. "Thanks, you don't look half bad either."

He laughed, hazel eyes sparkling with laughter. "Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

James extended his arm, I looped my through his. "I would love too."

Together we laughed our way into the restaurant. Our table was in a very secluded corner, overlooking the nightlife of London, which seemed tonight somewhat romantic.

"I can't get over how much that dress matches your eyes," James said leaning against the table, looking me dead in the eyes. Good thing I was sitting or my knees would definitely have buckled from the look.

I tried to ignore his comment, knowing it wouldn't help me say anything remotely sane. It's been two months and he still made me weak in the knees. I tucked a stray hair behind my ear in attempt to hide my blush.

"My parents loved you," James said, "bottom line."

"Really?" I asked surprised, looking up to find James staring at me once again. I really wish he would stop doing that.

"Doing what?" he asked curiously almost knowingly.

"Did I say that out loud?" I muttered. "Bloody hell."

"What do you want me to stop doing?" he teased.

"Looking at me like that!" I exclaimed pointing a finger at his face, which was doing exactly what I wish he would stop.

"Does it bother you?"

"Yes."

"Why?" His hazel eyes were alive now with mischief.

I narrowed my own green ones at him. "It makes me nervous!"

That seemed to have set something in him. "Lily Evans, nervous? I don't think I would ever hear the day."

I glared at him. "Shut up."

He continued laughing for a moment longer.

"So, your parents liked me?"

"They loved you. I think they were about ready to chuck Pad- Sirius out and let you stay there instead of him," he said catching himself.

I laughed. "Dinner was loads fun."

"I'm glad. I had fun too." There was a glint in his eyes that meant what he said. And I didn't have to guess what he was implying.

"You are impossible James Potter," I finally said after an intense staring contest.

James laughed. "Okay, enough of that, right… to the matters. Now Lily, if I would pick you to be my wife, would you mind coming to live here, in London?"

"London, I hate London!" I said sarcastically. "Oh, I'm just kidding, I'd love to live here with you. It is my home anyway. Why not share it with you?"

Hazel eyes rolled around his head. "I know what I want in life pretty much. I already have a very successful job, so now all I need is my true love and a family. And I want a huge family, say five or six kids."

"Five or six, you sissy," I said, "at least six."

James' eyes widened. "You want a big family too?"

"Are you kidding, I positively love children."

"Excellent," muttered James. "What have you thought of this experience so far?"

"In a nutshell, it's been pretty crazy," I told him. "I never thought it would be like this, or end up how it has. I never expected to get past the first rose ceremony. And look at me now; I'm one of the final two."

"Crazy I know," James said, taking a sip of champagne. "I would never have guessed I would be sitting across from you about to make the biggest decision of my life in less than twenty-four hours."

"You were always destined for greatness James," I said softly, so that only he could hear it.

I knew he had heard it too, because his expression said it all. He rubbed the back of my hand gently with a finger. We had found each others hands halfway through the dinner. A smile, unlike one I'm particularly used to seeing, so sincere and true flashed upon his handsome features. We lost ourselves in each others eyes for a time.

He broke the gaze long enough to ask a question. "What would you say are feeling at this very moment in time?"

"What I'm feeling?" I asked flabbergasted. "Honestly, I'm terrified. Change has never been an issue for me. I've always known what I wanted to do with my life and how I wanted to go about doing it. Then I landed myself here, and everything changed. It took me awhile to adjust to it, but I ended up loving it. My Nan always used to tell me _'Those who are willing to change are those who will succeed far more in life than those who don't.' _I look back on those words and I am finally able to understand them now." I locked eyes with James. "The first day I set foot in this house I promised myself I would not leave broken hearted, because too many times before had I been left heartbroken."

"My plan was to have fun, see if I was anything compatible with you, and try to not make much of myself. You wouldn't allow me to go about my plan. Everywhere I turned, you were there. And then I knew that I would have to alter my plans. I was ready for heart break, figuring it would come sooner or later. So I opened up my heart… to you and to the potential that love could bring. I'm glad I did because if I hadn't, I don't know where I would be right now."

"For the first time in my life, I can honestly say that I know what love feels like. I've always had my guesses, my assumptions. Never had I thought it would be like this. Every time I see you, my heart literally stops. The Look that you give me makes me crazy. It makes me feel vulnerable and weak, which I know I'm not. And knowing that you are able to do that to me makes me so scared. I've never felt like this before… ever in my life. It's a fantastic feeling and also very scary. I know I'm rambling, but that is what happens when you put me on the spot and I start to talk and –"

James silenced me with the tenderest kiss I have ever experienced. We broke apart, falling into our familiar pattern of gazing at each other. "You talk too much," he whispered, a smile playing on his face.

I smirked. "I wasn't done."

"Lily," he said forcefully as I had opened my mouth to talk again, "really, you talk too much."

He tucked a hand behind my head and drew me closer to him. Before our lips could touch he uttered, "I love you, Lily."

Then and there I could have died happy.


	15. Everything Changed

***hides from angry readers throwing flames* **

**yes i have finally updated! and by bloody merlin it has taken me forever. if ive lost your interest to this story that is my fault only! and i am completely sorry. =\ all my fans are amazing. and if you are still waiting for this chapter. here it is. its taken a twist. and hopefully i will update more frequently now. i am sorry for this taking so loong to write! it was just such a hard chapter for me. i hope you like it. and i am sorry once again for not updating sooner. i am terrible. i welcome all the angry emails of not updating. sooner. =\ on a happier note; you get another chapter! thanks for all you guys who have stuck with me through this long and awful process. =] i love you all!**

**Chapter Twelve:** Everything Changed

Bliss. Ecstasy. Paradise. Heaven.

Not one word could describe how I was exactly feeling at this moment. Parting from James after our earth shattering talk was almost impossible to do. I missed him already, and we'd only just left each other five minutes ago.

A camera was shoved in my face the moment I entered the limo to take me back to my suite. Even the badgering questions they asked couldn't bring the smile on my face to falter. In a couple minutes, I stepped back out of the limo and into the fresh night air.

Crisp air hit my heated face, making me feel light headed. My dark emerald green eyes glanced to the inky black sky, stars winking at me. I smiled at them.

"Miss Evans?" the bellhop interrupted.

"Oh, sorry," I said, crossing the threshold into the hotel.

Tomorrow I would be going into town to look at engagement rings. That was one of the things the camera crew had told me as they shoved cameras down my throat.

Engagement rings.

It still hadn't sunk in yet. James could possibly propose to me the next evening. That hadn't even begun to scratch the surface of sinking in.

James.

The name brought a smile to my face, and the pattering of my heart could not be stopped.

He loved me.

James Potter loved me. Little old Lily Evans.

This just couldn't be happening. Things like this don't happen to me. Lily Evans does not have fairy tale endings; she has heart breaks and failed relationships. I tried to steer my thoughts away from him for only a split second, and found I couldn't.

"I need a distraction," I said aloud, as I let myself into my suite.

Flicking on the lights, I noticed right away something wasn't right. An eerie silence filled the air, almost as if an evil so powerful was hanging over the room. Quickly and swiftly, I pulled my wand from my bag. I stepped over a fallen vase, making sure not to step on the glass. A rustle drew my attention to the sliding glass doors.

Cautiously moving towards the deck, my wand outstretched in front of me, my eyes searched the dark outside. Stillness stretched over the courtyard below. I turned around and screamed.

"Hello Evans," snarled a hooded figured.

* * *

I lay on my back, against cold tile. Pain overpowered all other things in my body, even laying on my back was painful. A pounding above my right eye signaled a bruise that would be huge tomorrow. My stomach had a slash through it almost as if someone had tried to gut me. I moved onto my side.

I groaned. "Lord of Merlin," I said sharply.

Opening my eyes slowly, darkness surrounded me. I noticed my right eye wouldn't open as far as my left one. Must be the bruise, I thought to myself. I moved my left arm. Another sharp pain shot through my body.

"Holy hell," I muttered, trying to inspect my arm.

Groping around in the darkness, I attempted to look for my wand. Nothing met my hand as I swept it across the cold tiles.

"Damn!" I swore.

Whoever kidnapped me must have taken my wand with them.

That aroused another question, actually it aroused many questions. Who kidnapped me? Why was I even kidnapped in the first place? Where was I?

But that voice, when they said Evans, it sounded too familiar. Almost scary familiar. I racked my brain for all the people that would honestly want to kidnap me. None came to mind, other than Voldemort.

Voldemort.

The name made my blood boil. I don't know why he would want me though. Putting the ridiculous idea that Voldemort kidnapped me aside, I pursued my search for my wand, or at least some light.

Without any luck, I sat down twenty minutes later angry. I wanted to scream, but I didn't know if that would be a good idea or not. Deep breathes I advised myself. No need to freak out now. Not that there wasn't any reason I should freak out. I was only in a room that was completely dark without my wand. Yeah, that wasn't a reason to freak out at all.

At times like these I wished I was able to use magic without my wand. Dumbledore explained to me one day in Hogwarts that it would be very useful, I laughed at him. Telling him I would never go anywhere without my wand. I wanted to bite myself in the ass for saying that to him. Now was a perfect example of when I could use wandless magic.

What had Dumbledore told me about wandless magic? Although I know I never really paid attention when he mentioned anything along the lines of wandless, he did explain some things to me.

His quiet practiced voice moved their way into my brain. _"Wandless magic is a most useful art. Not many people know exactly how to perform wandless magic, but the technique is simple. Once you learn the basics, it will be perfectly easy to access."_

I racked my brain for more memories of Dumbledore. What else would he say to me at this moment?

"_You should have paid better attention," his voice chuckled._

"Oh shut up," I muttered.

There had to be something, just one little thing that could jog my memory of wandless magic. He mentioned something about focusing your brain on the one task you wanted to complete.

"_To be completely efficient, all your thoughts must be on your task. Concentration and focus are the most important elements of wandless magic. It's a bit like the Expecto Patronum charm; you must focus completely on what you want to happen. Plus, you must motivate yourself to do. Find a certain thing that will motivate you to allow wandless magic to occur. Only powerful wizards are able to perform this rare magic, Lily you are very powerful even though you may not even see it yet. Your magic will be greater than most others."_

Imagine him telling this to a sixteen year-old witch who thought she was way smarter than everyone else. Of course I didn't take this lesson seriously. I read up on wandless magic some in my fifth year and it looked impossible. I laughed at Dumbledore when he told me this.

I'm an idiot.

A noise outside the room silenced me. I fell back on the floor, pretending to be asleep – or dead. The crank of a lock opening sounded and a flood of light fell upon the floor.

"Still knocked out," a voice laughed. "Guess you hit her too hard, mate?"

Footsteps moved closer to my body. Someone kicked my side, just to check. I bit my cheek so hard I could feel the coppery taste of blood begin to trickle down the side.

"I thought she was much tougher than this," the second voice said.

Malfoy! I wanted to kick him. He was the one that kidnapped me; of course I recognized his slimy voice. I endured him for seven years at Hogwarts – I knew it was him.

"I'm still confused on why the Dark Lord wants her here," the first voice spoke. "She is a Mudblood, what could he possibly want with her? Rather than to kill her."

"I don't know Dolohov. The Dark Lord shares his ideas with no one but that stupid snake. My guess is that he wants to use the Mudblood for something."

"Obviously, she is some use to him if he has asked us not to kill her."

Malfoy grumbled. He didn't like being talked back too. "Anyway, we should tell him that she still is knocked out and what he wants us to do with her."

The pair retreated quickly. I glanced up to see where the door was. The second it clicked shut I jumped from the ground as fast as my aches and pains allowed me too. I groped around for a handle but found none.

An intense feeling washed through me. I wanted nothing more than to be out of this prison and with James.

James.

Motivation = James. I got part of wandless magic down already. Closing my eyes I pictured James, his laughing smile, his perfect, clear hazel eyes, his ever messy hair. Just to see him would mean the world to me.

With my motivation in hand, I concentrated. I held my hand out in front of me, extending it towards the door. A vision of me opening the door embedded itself in my mind. I opened one eye to see if the door had opened – nothing.

"Bloody hell," I grumbled.

"_Concentrate!"_ His voice was back. _"Focus on the task at hand. Push every other useless thing away from your mind."_

"I can do this," I said strongly.

All other thoughts, besides that of James and getting out, vanished completely. The door clicked open revealing a small sliver of light.

I stood, mouth hanging open. "I just did that," I said softly. "Awesome!"

Now that I had opened the door – with wandless magic – I didn't have any clue what to do next. I still had no wand. And although I found I could perform wandless magic, I still liked the reassurance my wand gave me.

A light bulb popped in my head. Of course! I concentrated again and thought 'accio wand'. Nothing happened. I didn't expect my wand to be that easily accessible anyway.

I continued along the stone corridor careful to not make any noise. Malfoy and Dolohov were going to be back any second, and once they found out I was gone. It was not going to be pretty. I needed a plan, fast.

At this moment I wished I could communicate with others through my head so I could ask for help, or at least know someone was looking for me.

First task at hand – I needed to get my wand. A door up ahead opened making me fall back into the shadows. The person who exited the room walked briskly in the other direction. I made a break for the door and glanced inside.

The table in the center held a couple wands. My heart leapt greatly, mine was there among the stolen wands. I crossed the threshold and snatched my wand off the table. A great feeling of relief spread through my body. Now that I had my wand I felt I could take on all the death eaters in the world. I decided to grab the others, they were obviously stolen off of someone here and I thought I would try and return them to their rightful owners.

Completed first task, what to do next? I decided to follow the direction the person ran out of the room. There must be something worth while to see going on here.

Angry whispering broke out ahead. Three figures stood outside a large door.

"What is wrong with you?" Malfoy asked the smallest.

"N- nothing," squeaked the smallest – he sounded extremely familiar.

"Obviously there is if you thought it was smart to leave your post. Now someone might be able to break in there," Dolohov said menacingly.

"I d- didn't m- mean too," he said quietly.

"What are you doing here then? The Dark Lord doesn't need to be bothered with your petty problems," Malfoy scoffed.

"I wanted to know if you had captured Potter and Black yet," he wished.

Malfoy barked a laugh. "Why? So you could go save your once upon a time friends? I don't think so."

"They aren't my friends anymore," he said darkly.

"Well, we have got them," Dolohov said quickly, almost sounding excited. "They are locked away just like Evans is."

I didn't listen to anything else they said. I sprinted – as quietly as I could – away from the three bickering death eaters. There were more doors just like the one I had been locked away in. I hadn't noticed when I broke free.

How was I going to know which room they were in? I put my ear up to the door, hoping to hear a voice that would help me to figure out where they were.

I pointed my wand at the door. "_Alohamora_," I whispered quietly. The door clicked open. These death eaters needed to upgrade their spells. That was almost too easy. I opened the door looking around the room for a body. "James, Sirius?"

"Lily!" Ari's voice said happily. "How did you open the door?"

"Simple," I said smiling, hugging my best friend. "What are you doing here?"

"No clue, I was with Sirius at dinner. I went to the bathroom and never came out. Do you think they have Sirius here?"

I nodded. "Sirius and James. Which one of these is your wand?"

Ari plucked a small oak wand from my hand. "Those other two are James' and Sirius', I can tell."

"They must be in the other rooms," I said, closing the door behind us.

Ari stood in front of the next door. "_Alohamora_." The door clicked open again. "It's Sirius!" she said excitedly from inside the room.

That means James must be in the next room. "_Alohamora_," I said excitedly. "James?"

"Lily?" his weak voice asked. "What is going on? Why are you here?"

James lay in the middle of the room, curled into a ball. "Are you okay? What happened to you?" I gasped as my eyes fell upon a large gash over his eye.

The crooked smile I loved so much appeared. "I decided I would fight back."

"How many came after you?"

"Six."

Six!" I exclaimed. "Come on, I'll help you up. Can you walk?"

He nodded, grunting as I helped him to his feet. I kept an arm around his waist to steady himself. Ari and Sirius waited outside of the room.

"Do you know where we are?" Ari asked.

"Malfoy Manor," Sirius answered immediately.

We all gave him quizzical looks.

"I've been here before, against my own will," Sirius said, glaring at the walls.

"Do you know how to get out?" I asked.

Sirius glanced about, trying to decide where he was. "Yeah, follow me. We aren't that far from the basement exit."

The three of us quickly followed Sirius' lead through the stone walls underneath the Malfoy Manor. We made sure to make hardly any sound. At any moment a death eater, or worse, could pop out of nowhere.

"Are we almost there, Sirius?" Ari asked, pausing to catch her breath by a stone gargoyle. She relaxed her body up against the cold stone. The gargoyle instantly began to move back into the wall.

Ari gasped, jumping away from the gargoyle.

"What is this?" I asked, looking down the long tunnel it revealed.

James was already halfway down the tunnel. "Come on, let's go!"

"Are you sure?" Ari asked skeptically.

I pulled my friend through the opening. "It's better than standing here waiting to get caught by someone."

Once we were all through the opening, the gargoyle closed back up, sealing us into the now completely dark tunnel.

"Now what?" Ari asked.

"We walk until we get to the end," Sirius said, now behind James.

The tunnel continued on for another mile or so. We trudged on, not stopping anymore. All of a sudden I bumped into James' back. His stopping went unnoticed by me.

"Why did we stop?" I asked curiously, peeking over James' shoulder.

A large stone door blocked our exit to the outside–or at least we thought so.

"Just open it, mate," James instructed to Sirius.

He did as he was told but the door wouldn't budge. I stepped forward. "_Alohamora_!"

Nothing again. "Well, we're done for now," pouted Ari, plopped against the wall.

I picked my tired friend up. "Come on Ari-Bell, we are gonna get out of here. James, what are we to do now?"

His brow furrowed in concentration. I couldn't help but notice how adorable it made him look. The was his eyes scrunched together as he thought hard about this current task made me want to jump on him at this very moment. Control. I had to control my desire to tear his clothes to shreds. Holy Merlin, what was becoming of me?

"I got it!" James shouted. He moved closer to the door. "Do you see these markings?" His hands traced over drawings of symbols on the door. "They are enchantments, protections rather. They are drawn here to keep everyone and everything in the dungeons."

"Well, how do we break the enchantments?" voiced Ari.

"Simple," James said, brandishing his wand. He tapped the door in a fluid of movements and in various places. The door pushed open immediately.

The three of us stood there in amazement.

"How in bloody hell did you manage to do that?" I asked breathlessly.

His trademark smile graced his features. "It's a mystery love."

My friends and I stumbled out of the tunnel, faces of happiness and relief. Our laughter quickly ended as soon as we saw what was on the other side of the tunnel.

"Thought you could escape that easily now didn't you boys and girls?" the blood chilling voice of Lord Voldemort seethed.

Dread crept onto my face. Death eaters upon death eaters appeared from behind Voldemort. There must be at least twenty strong, maybe even a few more. There was no way we were going to possibly get out of this alive.

As I stood there–playing with the thought of actually dying at this moment–my whole life ran through my head.

Discovering I was different at the tender age of five.

Always being picked on by Petunia.

Receiving my Hogwarts letter at eleven.

Finding out I am not a freak, and that there are actually good things that come with magic.

Enduring torturous amounts of homework and exams.

Graduating from the place I called my home.

Becoming an Auror by age nineteen–youngest in history besides the man I now love.

Being accepted to _the Bachelor_.

Meeting James.

Wanting to be with James for the rest of my life.

All the different moments of my life played like a video on a continuous loop. I decided at the moment all my life's goals had been met. All save for one–marrying my true love. I looked to my side finding James standing there, a look of determination and pride burning on his face. His hazel eyes snuck a glance at mine. His one glance into my eyes gave me a sense of confidence and self-assurance. His smooth fingers caught a hold of mine giving them a gentle squeeze. I turned my attention to the danger in front with a certain confidence I had not had in years. If this was going to be the place I died, at least I could die with my friends and the love of my life.

I stared straight into the face of Lord Voldemort, master of all that is evil. No more did I feel shaky or scared underneath his penetrating glare. No, I wouldn't cry or give into his evilness for I am strong. I felt a wickedly similar smile–to those of James' and Sirius' after they know they've done something wrong–pull at my cheeks. If anyone was going to die tonight, it was going to be all the death eaters that came across me. No one will touch the people I love anymore, their reign of terror ends tonight. For I am strong; and I am no longer frightened of dying.

And in that one moment, everything changed.


	16. AUTHOR NOTE

**AUTHOR NOTE!**

hey everyone! i know its really been forever since ive written any new chapters for the bachelor. but i was thinking that i might edit this story and write it over so its not as choppy and it actually all flows together well. if enough people want me to rewrite it id be more than willing! i actually feel like starting a whole new potter story. i havent written one in a while. =]

give me ideas on what you think! hope you all are doing well. harry potter 6 came out today! i havent had a chance to see it yet. but im doing a maratthon right now of all of them. and then im gonna see it soooon! hope you all liked it if youve seen it.

thanks everyone and get back to me with ideas. =]

love_jonasxx


End file.
